


Der Fremde

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M, Secrets
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Januar 2016 und seit wenigen Tagen befindet sich Sven mit dem BVB in der Vorbereitung zur Rückrunde. Da passiert es: etwas, womit Sven nie und nimmer gerechnet hätte. Vor allem nicht in der Mannschaftsdusche der Borussia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unter der Dusche

Sven stand unter der Dusche. Er war der letzte hier, war noch im Kraftraum gewesen, das hatte gut getan, aber jetzt war er ziemlich erschöpft. Die heiße Dusche half da nicht wirklich, aber es war einfach so angenehm, das warme Wasser über den Körper laufen zu lassen.

Außerdem war es draußen saukalt und so wenig verlockend unter der Dusche hervorzukommen.

Er drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und schloss die Augen. Stundenlang könnte er hier so stehen.

Kurz meinte er ein Geräusch hinter sich gehört zu haben, aber als den Kopf drehte, war der Duschraum leer. Vielleicht die Putzkolonne, die saubermachen wollte und dann gemerkt hatte, dass doch noch jemand da war.

Er würde sich davon nicht stören lassen, dafür war es viel zu angenehm unter der Dusche. Er begann sogar leicht zu summen, etwas was er in der Mannschaftsdusche sonst vermied. 

Kurz stockte er. Hatte er gerade wieder Schritte auf dem nassen Boden vernommen? Er wollte sich gerade erneut umdrehen, als sich etwas um sein Gesicht legte. Ein wenig kratzig - und sofort klatschnass.

"Shh", machte jemand hinter ihm. "Ich will dir nichts tun", wisperte die Stimme so leise, dass er nur erkennen konnte, dass sie männlich war.

Der Schal, denn das war es offenbar, wurde hinter seinem Kopf verknotet, dann fühlte er eine kühle Hand auf seiner aufgeheizten Schulter.

"Wenn du etwas nicht willst, dann sag stopp", wisperte der Unbekannte.

Sven griff instinktiv nach dem Schal, doch seine Bewegung wurde sofort gestoppt. Eine Hand griff nach seinem Unterarm und drückte ihn wieder runter, ließ sie dann aber gleich wieder los.

"Nicht gucken, sonst bin ich weg", flüsterte der Unbekannte.

Sven nickte leicht. Es war viel zu aufregend, und auch zu erregend, was der Unbekannte da gerade machte.

"Gut", wisperte der Unbekannte, dann spürte Sven warme Lippen an seinem Hals. Dabei strich eine der kühlen Hände über seine Brust.

Zielsicher fanden die Finger seine Brustwarzen und begannen leicht daran zu zupfen.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich Sven dem Unbekannten entgegen - und war überrascht zu fühlen, dass er ebenfalls nackt war.  
Und nicht nur das, sondern der Unbekannte schien auch schon deutlich erregt zu sein.

Immer wieder küsste er zärtlich Svens Nacken und Hals, während die andere Hand jetzt über seinen Bauch nach unten glitt.

Sven keuchte leicht, als die fremden Finger seinen Schwanz berührten.

Im nächsten Moment hatte der Fremde ihn fest umfasst und massierte ihn jetzt.

Sven stöhnte und lehnte sich stärker gegen den Körper hinter sich.

Schon fühlte er wieder die Lippen am Hals, unter dem Ohr, und einen Moment später auch seine Zähne.

Ein heißer Schauer lief durch Svens Körper. Das hier war vermutlich das geilste, was er in seinem bisherigen Leben erlebt hatte.

Inzwischen schienen die Finger überall zu sein.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie der Unbekannte begann sich über seine Schultern nach unten zu küssen. Er folgte dem Lauf seiner Wirbelsäule immer tiefer.

Mit einer Hand drückte er gegen Svens Schulterblatt, so dass der sich nach vorne beugte. Sven streckte die Hände aus und stützte sich an der gefliesten Wand vor sich ab. Die Lippen küssten sich tiefer bis zwischen seine Pobacken. Verdammt, war das geil!

Sven biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe um ein erneutes lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Diesen blöde Schal über seinen Augen hätte er am liebsten runtergerissen, aber er glaubte dem Fremden, dass er sofort aufhören würde, wenn er das tat.

Und das wollte er nicht, auf gar keinen Fall!

Dafür war das hier viel zu heiß - vermutlich auch, weil er eben nicht wusste, wer das hier war.

Jeder Gedanke verschwand, als er plötzlich die Zunge des Fremden fühlte und diesmal konnte er das laute Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Gott, der hatte tatsächlich... und jetzt schon wieder! Das hatte bisher noch keiner seiner Freunde gemacht!

"Ja", keuchte er laut auf.

"So, das gefällt dir also", wisperte die Stimme. "Willst du mehr?"

"Ja, bitte... mehr..."

"Dein Wunsch..." und erneut spürte Sven diese geschickte, agile Zunge.

Allein das ließ ihn fast kommen, obwohl der Fremde seinen Schwanz jetzt gar nicht mehr berührte.  
Seine Hände lagen auf seinen Hüften und hielten ihn fest, während er ihn weiter mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte.

"Gott... hör auf", keuchte Sven schließlich mühsam.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte. "Wirklich? Jetzt, wo du so dicht davor bis zu kommen?"

"Ja... bitte."

"Und was willst du dann?"

"Hast du... was dabei?"

"Natürlich."

"Dann mach."

"Nur zu gern", raunte der Unbekannte und Sven spürte, wie er wieder aufstand.

Er hörte, wie der Fremde ein paar Schritte zur Seite ging, dort hatte er offenbar die Kondome auf die Ablage gelegt.

Sven musste sich zwingen, seine Hand nicht nach unten gleiten zu lassen um sich selbst zum Kommen zu bringen. Er war so hart wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Aber er wollte den Fremden spüren! Einen total Fremden, der ihn in der Dusche überrascht hatte, sollte ihn ficken!

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er einen Finger zwischen seinen Pobacken spürte.

"Entspann dich", wisperte der Unbekannte.

"Bin entspannt", antwortete Sven heiser.

"Gut", kam die heisere Antwort, dann schob der Fremde seinen Finger auch schon in ihn.

Sven fühlte, dass er tatsächlich entspannt war, der Finger glitt ganz leicht in ihn hinein. Schnell folgte ein zweiter Finger.

"Das reicht", keuchte Sven schließlich.

Der Fremde gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

Er hörte durch das Rauschen der Dusche, wie der Fremde ein Kondom aufriss, dann, kurz darauf, fühlte er den harten Schwanz an seinem Hintern.

"Ja", keuchte er und drängte sich dem Unbekannten förmlich entgegen.

Langsam drang der Fremde in ihn ein. Er war groß, das fühlte Sven sofort. Aber er war vorsichtig, ganz behutsam drang er in Sven ein.

Sven stöhnte, als der Fremde immer tiefer in ihn eindrang.

Dann fühlte er wieder die Hände des Mannes, eine auf seiner Brust, die ihn hielt, die andere glitt tiefer.

Die Hand schloss sich um seinen harten Schwanz, bewegte sich aber nicht weiter. Stattdessen bewegte sich der Schwanz in seinem Hintern.

"Ja!" keuchte Sven.

"Gefällt dir, was?", raunte der Unbekannte.

"Es ist... der Wahnsinn", stöhnte Sven.

"Dann genieß es", wisperte der andere und bewegte sich jetzt kräftiger.

Und endlich bewegte sich auch die Hand ein seinem Schwanz wieder.

Sven konnte sich kaum noch halten, das war einfach zu geil!

Die Stöße des Fremden wurden immer schneller und härter und seine Hand bewegte sich in genau dem gleichen Tempo an Svens Schwanz auf und ab.

Er fühlte, wie sich seine Leisten zusammenzogen, dann kam er mit einem lauten Keuchen.

"So sexy", raunte der Fremde, dann spürte Sven, wie auch er kam.

Der Fremde hielt ihn fest, dabei küsste er ihn noch einmal in den Nacken.

Vorsichtig zog er sich aus Sven zurück.

Noch einmal streichelte er über Svens Rücken, dann lehnte er sich wieder dichter. "Bleib hier. Fünf Minuten. Der Schal bleibt drauf."

"Aber... wieso?" fragte Sven.

"Bitte."

Sven seufzte, nickte aber. Dabei wüsste er wirklich gern, wer ihm hier grad den besten Sex seines Lebens geschenkt hatte.

Er fühlte noch einen letzten Kuss auf seiner Schulter, dann entfernten sich die Schritte.

Ausgepowert lehnte sich Sven gegen die geflieste Wand und wartete, bis sich sein Atem und Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Wie lang waren fünf Minuten? Er lauschte und hörte noch Geräusche in der Kabine. Dann, schließlich, war das da vertraute klappen der sich schließenden Kabinentür.

Trotzdem zählte er noch einmal bis 100, eher er den Schal von seinem Gesicht zog.

Es war ein schwarz-gelber BVB-Schal.

"Das hilft mir auch nicht", murmelte er. Schnell drehte er die Dusche ab und ging, mit dem Schal an die Brust gedrückt, in die Kabine.

Sie war verlassen. Und kein Hinweis war zu finden, wer sein geheimnisvoller Besucher gewesen sein könnte.  
Es lag nichts herum, nicht einmal das benutzte Kondom.

Ein wenig enttäuscht ging Sven zu seinem Spind. Er hatte wenigstens auf einen klitzekleinen Hinweis gehofft.

Aber nichts, gar nichts. Er trocknete sich ab, zog sich an und suchte noch einmal - vergeblich. Da war nichts.

Auch auf dem Weg nach draußen zum Parkplatz sah er sich immer wieder um, aber er schien wirklich der einzige zu sein, der noch hier war.

Irgendwie... enttäuschend. So endgeiler Sex - und dann wusste er nicht einmal mit wem.

Warum hatte der Fremde das nur gemacht? Zu ihm in unter die Dusche gekommen, ihn - mit allen Mitteln der Kunst - verführen und dann abhauen?

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. Das machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Schließlich verbaute sich der Fremde doch damit selbst die Möglichkeit auf eine Wiederholung.

Wollte er nur den Spaß? Oder wollte er aus anderen Gründen anonym bleiben?

Inzwischen hatte Sven seinen Wagen erreicht. Schnell warf er seine Tasche in den Kofferraum und stieg dann ein.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um den besten Sex, den er je gehabt hatte.

Und er konnte nicht mal Lars anrufen. Sein Bruder war schon seit zwei Tagen im Trainingslager in Florida und durch die dumme Zeitverschiebung kamen sie so kaum zum Telefonieren.  
Und selbst wenn, dann konnte er Lars ja kaum erzählen, das er sich von einem völlig Unbekannten unter der Dusche hat ficken lassen.

Sein Bruder wäre entweder schockiert oder... würde anfangen zu lachen. Und ehrlich gesagt wusste Sven nicht, was schlimmer wäre.

Nein, Lars konnte er vorerst nichts davon erzählen.

Damit musste er wohl oder übel allein klar kommen.

Erstmal musste er nach Hause und etwas essen. Und dann packen für das Trainingslager. Dann erst konnte er wieder darüber nachdenken, was eben passiert war.

Und das tat er dann auch ausgiebig. Eins war klar: wer immer der Fremde war, er musste zum BVB gehören. Sonst hatte niemand Zugang zu den Räumlichkeiten.

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. Alles in Allem hatte der Verein rund 350 Mitarbeiter, dazu noch diverse Spieler aus den verschiedenen Mannschaften!  
Das half also nur bedingt weiter. Schön, er konnte die restlichen Bewohner Dortmunds ausschließen, aber 350 Leute waren zu viel um zu erraten, wer der Fremde war.

Okay, er war männlich... damit fielen 50, vielleicht 100 Mitarbeiter raus. Dann das Alter... irgendwas unter 40, vermutlich. Oder? Nein, eher unter 50. Also nochmal 50 Leute raus.

Und dann? Wen könnte er noch ausschließen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die Anzahl der Verdächtigen auf 200 Plus Mitspieler zu reduzieren half nicht weiter.  
Vielleicht... sollte er mal den morgigen Tag abwarten und gucken, ob sich jemand auffällig benahm. Ihn anstarrte oder sowas.

Oder ob sich derjenige vielleicht morgen sogar meldete.

Zur Not würde er halt wieder lange unter der Dusche bleiben, falls der andere sich sonst nicht traute. Dann würde er auch akzeptieren wieder die Augen verbunden zu kriegen. 

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran regte sich schon wieder etwas in seiner Hose. Es war aber auch einfach zu heiß gewesen, was der Kerl da mit ihm angestellt hatte. 

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. Dass er mal Sex in der Mannschaftsdusche haben würde, hätte er auch nie gedacht. Und schon gar nicht mit einem völlig Fremden!  

Er konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, wie er sich darauf einlassen konnte - und doch hoffte er wirklich auf eine Wiederholung. 

"Oh man, Sven", murmelte er. "Du hast aber auch ein Talent für skurrile Situationen..."  
Aber es war so geil gewesen. Der Typ hatte tatsächlich seinen Arsch... wenn er daran dachte, wurde er schlagartig hart. 

Unwillkürlich fuhr seine Hand an seinem Körper hinunter, bis er den Knopf der Jeans erreichte. Er schloss die Augen stellte sich vor, wie der Fremde ihn berührte. Der Körper in seinem Rücken, die Hände auf seinen Hüften... Und der Schal um seine Augen.

Seine Finger öffneten den Knopf seiner Jeans und er schob seine Hand in die Hose. So ähnlich hatte der Fremde ihn auch angefasst. Obwohl die Hand des Fremden irgendwie besser gewesen war.    
Die ganze Situation war anders gewesen - hier holte er sich einfach einen runter, unter der Dusche hatte eine ungeheure Spannung geherrscht.

Außerdem war es einfach etwas anderes, ob es nun die eigene Hand war oder ob jemand Fremdes ihn so berührte.

Dennoch machte er weiter, schob seine Hand in die enge Shorts und umfasste seinen Schwanz.

Mit geschlossenen Augen begann er sich zu massieren, während er sich in Erinnerung rief, wie sich der Schwanz des Unbekannten in ihm angefühlt hatte.

Schließlich drehte er sich ein wenig seitwärts und schob die freie Hand zwischen seine Pobacken. Nur kurz massierte er sich da ebenfalls, dann kam er auch schon.

Schwer atmend zog er seine Hand aus der Hose zurück und griff sich ein Taschentuch um sich notdürftig zu säubern.

Das war unter der Dusche definitiv praktischer gewesen, überlegte er mit einem Grinsen.

Sven warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und beschloss, sich langsam mal um sein Abendessen zu kümmern. 

Während die Nudeln kochten, hängte er den nassen Schal auf - und strich gedankenverloren über die nasse Wolle.

Den Schal würde er auf jeden Fall behalten. Als Andenken an ein unvergessliches Erlebnis.

Er strich noch einmal darüber, dann ging er zurück in die Küche.

Auch wenn er versuchte sich abzulenken, kehrten seine Gedanken trotzdem immer wieder zu dem Unbekannten zurück.

Er konnte immer weniger verstehen, wieso er sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen hatte. Nicht, dass er es bereute - im Gegenteil - aber es war schon... merkwürdig.

Gut, es war ein offenes Geheimnis in der Mannschaft, dass er auf Männer stand, aber trotzdem war es doch ein ziemliches Risiko für beide Seiten gewesen.

Hätte er schnell genug gehandelt, dann hätte er sich den Schal jederzeit abziehen und den Unbekannten sehen können.

Vor allem danach, als der Unbekannte sich umgezogen hatte, hätte er die Chance gehabt. Und doch hatte er es nicht getan. Warum?

Weil er auf eine Wiederholung hoffte, ganz einfach.

Sven seufzte. Es brachte nichts, sich weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er musste einfach abwarten, ob sich der Fremde ihm noch einmal näherte oder sich zu erkennen gab.

Er würde jetzt essen, dann packen und noch ein wenig Fernsehen, schließlich ging es morgen los ins Trainingslager.


	2. Dubai

Pünktlich am nächsten Morgen trafen sich die Spieler und Verantwortlichen am Dortmunder Flughafen.  
Das Ziel der Reise war Dubai - es würde heiß und anstrengend werden, aber dann würden sie mit frischer Kraft in die Rückrunde starten. Hoffte Sven.

Immerhin ließen sie das Matsch-Schnee-Wetter hinter sich, was ihm ganz recht war. Schnee war im Skiurlaub toll, aber sonst eher lästig.

Außerdem gab es definitiv schöneres als im Schneeregen zu trainieren.

Sobald Sven angekommen war, hatte er damit begonnen sich möglichst unauffällig umzusehen. Viele Spieler waren schon da und vielleicht gab ihm ja jemand ein Zeichen.

Mats grüßte ihn mit einer Umarmung - das tat er immer, aber war diese vielleicht etwas länger als sonst? Erik sah zu ihm rüber. Julian zeigte ihm ein Foto auf seinem Handy. Nuri bot ihm von seinen Hustenbonbons an.

Das war alles ganz normal... oder? Gab ihm der Unbekannte vielleicht irgendwie ein Zeichen, das er einfach übersah?

Immer wieder sah er sich um, versuchte Blicke aufzufangen und in ihnen zu lesen.

War Gonzos Blick anders als sonst? Lächelte Marco ihn irgendwie wissend an? Hatte der Schal um Romans Hals eine andere Bedeutung, als nur als Schutz gegen den Winter?

Verdammt, er konnte es einfach nicht sagen. Sie schienen so wie immer zu sein, aber - was, wenn er einen Hinweis übersah?

Aber er konnte ja auch schlecht fragen. Es war ja auch möglich, dass es gar kein Mitspieler gewesen ist. Vielleicht war es eine der Physios gewesen. Oder einer der Trainer - Athletiktrainer oder so.

Die Möglichkeiten waren einfach zu vielfältig um zu raten.

Also musste er geduldig abwarten - nicht gerade seine ausgeprägteste Eigenschaft. Vor allem nicht in so einer Situation!

Verdammt, irgendwie musste er doch rauskriegen, wer ihn da gefickt hatte!

Aber ihm fiel einfach keine Möglichkeit ein, wie er das schaffen sollte.

Sollte er die Jungs mal zum Schwanzvergleich aufstellen?

Sven lachte auf. Der Gedanke war nett, half aber nicht weiter, schließlich hatte er den Schwanz des Fremden ja nicht gesehen, sondern nur gespürt.

Er musste grinsen, als er sich vorstellte, wie er hier einen Schwanzvergleich machen würde.

"Was grinst du denn so dreckig?" fragte Marcel plötzlich neben ihm.

"Hab nur ein bisschen geträumt."

"Na, das muss ja ein schöner Traum gewesen."

"Ja, war nett." War Marcel derjenige, welcher...? Und versuchte deswegen ihn auszuhorchen?

"Schön", sagte Marcel und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Aber was hältst du davon, wenn du im Flieger weiterträumst. Denn wenn du dich mal umguckst, sind alle schon beim Einchecken, bis auf dich. Und nachdem du unseren Trainer und Mats ignoriert hast, wurde ich ausgewählt dich sicher und wohlbehalten an Bord zu zerren."

"Oh", machte Sven überrascht. Er musste aufpassen, dass das Erlebnis nicht mehr so ablenkte.

Marcel lachte gutmütig und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Einchecken.

Dann suchten sie im Flieger ihre Plätze. Marcel saß eine Reihe vor Sven, der neben Nuri Platz nahm.

Sofort begann das übliche Chaos, das sich schon einem Langstreckenflug ausbreitete. "Ey, wer hat die Schokolade?", rief jemand von ganzen hinten, was zur Folge hatte, dass eine Tüte M&Ms ganz knapp über Svens Kopf hinwegsegelte.

"Benehmt euch!", wurden sie von ihrem Trainer ermahnt, "ihr seid hier nicht alleine!"

Die Ermahnung würde nach Svens Erfahrung ungefähr 20 Minuten vorhalten. Und dann würde erst Ruhe einkehren, wenn die ersten Spieler schliefen.

Er selbst machte es sich erstmal bequem und kuschelte sich in seinen Sitz.

Fast 12 Stunden Flug lagen vor ihnen, unterbrochen von einem kurzen Stopp in München und einem etwas längeren in Istanbul.

Hier bummelten sie etwas über den Flughafen - und Sven beobachtete dabei seine Mitspieler.

Noch immer hatte er keinen Plan, wer sein Unbekannter sein könnte. Es gab zwar ein paar Kandidaten, die er für unwahrscheinlich hielt, aber sicher sein konnte er bei keinem.

Und es war nicht einmal sicher, dass es sich um einen Mitspieler handelte.

Es könnte ja auch Ben, ihr Co-Trainer, sein. Oder Flo, einer ihrer Athletik-Trainer. Oder vielleicht war es jemand aus der U23.

Er sollte versuchen erstmal an etwas anderes zu denken - zumindest für heute. Er wurde doch schon auffällig.

Außerdem war es gar nicht gut, wenn er umgeben von so vielen Männern, andauernd nur mit dem Schwanz dachte. Das konnte schnell extrem peinlich und unangenehm werden.

Er würde sich zwar nicht verraten, aber ihre Toleranz wohl doch ganz schön strapazieren.

Schließlich war ihr Aufenthalt in Istanbul beendet und es ging nun weiter direkt nach Dubai.

Diesmal saß Sven neben Mats - auch ein Kandid... nein, aus, pfui! Nicht daran denken!

Also vergrub er seine Nase schnell in einer der Zeitschriften, die er sich für den Flug eingepackt hatte.

Irgendwann fielen ihm einfach die Augen zu, und er wachte erst auf, als der Flieger zum Landeanflug ansetzte.

Es war warm, knapp über 20°, als sie aus dem Flughafen kamen und in ihren Bus stiegen mit dem Sie zum Hotel gebracht wurden.

Obwohl Sven unterwegs geschlafen hatte, war er ziemlich geschafft, als sie die Zimmer bezogen.

Sie hatten Einzelzimmer, was Sven immer genoss. Die Einrichtung war luxuriös und vom Balkon aus, hatte er einen wundervollen Blick aufs Wasser.

"Wahnsinn", flüsterte er, dann machte er ein Foto von dem Blick über Dubai und das Wasser und schickte es Lars.

Lars hatte ihn auch schon mit einigen wirklich tollen Bildern aus Orlando versorgt.

Dann setzte er sich einfach auf den Balkon und genoss das Wetter und die Sonne. Viel Zeit hatte er nicht, weil Thomas gleich eine erste Einheit angesetzt hatte. Aber ein bisschen Kraft tanken kam da ja genau richtig.

Viel zu früh meldete sich sein Handy, das er sich vorsichtshalber gestellt hatte, um nicht gleich beim ersten Termin zu spät zu kommen.

Seufzend stand er auf und ging dann nach unten in die Lobby.

Hier standen schon so einige Mitspieler und unterhielten sich. Wieder einmal ließ Sven seinen Blick über die Gruppe streifen.

Julian lächelte ihn an. Hm... ein bisschen jung für sowas, oder? Aber auch Matze sah kurz lächelnd zu ihm. Aber Matthias und schwul?

Das brachte ihn zu einer weiteren Überlegung - sie wussten doch, dass er schwul war - dann hätte sich der andere doch gleich offen zeigen können.

Hatte der Fremde Angst gehabt, dass er kein Interesse an ihm haben würde?

Aber dann hätte er sich doch hinterher zeigen können.

"Sven, ist alles ok?" fragte plötzlich Marco neben ihm. "Kopfschmerzen?"

"Nein, alles okay", schüttelte Sven den Kopf. "Nur bisschen müde."

"Ich auch. Ich fühl mich wie Falschgeld. Hoffentlich laufe ich gleich überhaupt in die richtige Richtung", grinste Marco ihn an.

"Ich hoffe, sie haben Linien auf dem Rasen - dann laufen wir wenigstens nicht kreuz und quer."

"Und du denkst ich bin noch in der Lage ner Linie zu folgen?" lachte Marco.

"Magst du nicht... auf dem Strich gehen?"

Marco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ähm... hä?"

Sven lachte leise. "Also nicht?"

"Ich... ich glaube ich guck mal, was Nuri so macht", sagte Marco. Er warf Sven noch einen skeptischen Blick zu und ging dann zu Nuri und Ilkay.

Was bedeutete dieser Blick? War Marco etwa der Fremde? Passte es denn von der Größe her?

Ehrlich gesagt hatte Sven keine Ahnung, wie groß der Fremde gewesen war. Bis auf die Größe seines bestens Stücks. Und vermutlich wäre Marco nicht sonderlich erbaut, wenn er ihm die Hose runterziehen und kurz nachgucken würde...

Natürlich kannte er die Größe seiner Mitspieler - allerdings nur im schlaffen Zustand.

"Oh man", murmelte er kaum hörbar. Er musste wirklich sofort damit aufhören. Sofort!

Anstatt sich solche merkwürdigen Gedanken zu machen ging er jetzt zu Matthias und unterhielt sich mit ihm ein wenig.

Wenig später ging es dann endlich los zum Trainingsgelände.

Beim Training dachte er nicht an den Vorfall, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die Übungen und das anschließende Training.

Zum Glück machten sie nicht lange. Ihnen steckte allen der Flug in den Knochen und sie freuten sich aufs Abendessen und dann vor allem auf die gemütlichen Betten.

 

 

Zunächst hatten sie aber zwei Stunden, in denen sie duschen und sich erholen sollten. Sven stellte sich gleich unter das heiße Wasser und schloss die Augen.

Und natürlich musste er dabei an den Unbekannten denken. Ob er wohl wieder zu ihm gekommen wäre, wenn sie in einer Gemeinschaftsdusche duschen würden?

Sven wünschte es sich, er wollte dem Fremden zeigen, wie sehr es ihm gefallen hatte. Und er würde ihm gern sagen, dass er wissen wollte, wer er war.

Außerdem wüsste er nur zu gerne, warum er sich versteckte.

Verdammt, irgendwie musste er den Kerl doch aus der Defensive locken können!

Aber wie? Indem er sich aufreizend benahm? In einem Land wie den Arabischen Emiraten wohl weniger empfehlenswert.

Vielleicht sollte er doch mal mit Lars sprechen. Morgens oder abends würden sie schon einen Zeitpunkt finden, an dem sie reden konnten.

Auch wenn er im Moment keinen Plan hatte, wie das mit der Zeitverschiebung war.

Sven fühlte sich ziemlich aufgeweicht, als er schließlich unter der Dusche hervortrat.

Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort ins Bett gelegt. Aber andererseits fühlte er seinen Magen, der sich deutlich zu Worte meldete.  
Also runter zum Essen, dachte er mit einem wehmütigen Blick zum Bett.

Aber er würde ganz bald ins Bett gehen, sobald sie vom Abendessen aufstehen durften.

Mit noch feuchten Haaren zog er sich an und ging dann nach unten in den Speisesaal.

Es waren schon einige Spieler und der Trainerstab sowie einige der Betreuer versammelt, aßen aber noch nicht.

Sven rutschte auf einen Platz zwischen Gonzo und Eric.

"Hey", wurde er fröhlich begrüßt.

"Ihr seid ja noch so munter", sagte Sven.

"Dabei bist du doch derjenige, der den ganzen Flug verschlafen hast."

"Ja, aber das war nicht bequem", sagte Sven.

"Und deswegen musst du den Schlaf noch mal nachholen?"

Sven nickte. "Außerdem sieht das Bett doch sehr einladend aus."

"Oh ja, gleich mit vier oder fünf Kissen", grinste Erik.

"Du Kissen-Fetischist", lachte Gonzo. "Mehr als eins braucht man nicht. Man hat schließlich nur einen Kopf."

"Aber der will ganz weich liegen."

Gonzo schüttelte den Kopf. "Da reicht auch eins."

"Meinem Kopf nicht."

Gonzo sah zu Sven und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was will man da machen?"

"Ihn einfach lassen."

"Man muss es wohl so hinnehmen." 

"Ja vermutlich", nickte Gonzo. 

"Buffet ist eröffnet", bemerkte Marco in diesem Moment und stand sofort auf. Er war offenbar sehr hungrig. 

"Na dann mal auf in die Schlacht", bemerkte Eric grinsend und stand ebenfalls auf. 

Sven blieb noch mit Gonzo ein wenig sitzen und wartete ab, bis der erste Andrang abgeflaut war. Als Eric und Marco wieder da waren, gingen dann auch Sven und Gonzo los.   
Auch am Buffet sah Sven sich um, aber es war niemand in der Nähe, der sich merkwürdig verhielt. 

Irgendwie war er schon ein bisschen enttäuscht. Hatte es dem Unbekannten nicht gefallen und er machte sich deshalb nicht bemerkbar? Warum sonst sollte er sich weiter verdeckt halten?   
Oder war das ein dummer Scherz gewesen? Eine Wette vielleicht?   
Je mehr Sven darüber nachdachte, desto mehr fühlte er sich benutzt. 

"Sven?" 

"Hm? Nee, is alles okay." 

"Ok", sagte Mats. "Aber du siehst grad gar nicht so aus." 

"Muss wohl ins Bett." 

"Dann iss mal schnell, dann kannst du auch sofort ins Bett." Sven nickte, brachte seinen Teller zurück zum Tisch und begann zu essen. Es schmeckte ziemlich gut, fand er, aber er war zu abgelenkt, zu nachdenklich um wirklich etwas zu schmecken. 

Ohne sich noch einmal Nachschlag oder ein Dessert zu holen, verabschiedete er sich schließlich.  

"Schlaf gut - und erhol dich", wünschte Mats ihm. 

"Danke. Bis morgen." Damit verschwand Sven. Er sah zum Fahrstuhl, entschied sich dann aber doch für die Treppe - die Bewegung würde ihm nach dem Abendessen gut tun. 

Oben angekommen zog sich Sven sofort fürs Bett um und ließ sich dann mit einem Seufzen auf die Matratze fallen. 

Sein Gedankenkarussell kreiste weiter. Wer war das gestern gewesen - und warum zeigte er sich nicht?   
Das war doch nicht fair, dass er so gar keine Möglichkeit hatte, mit dem Fremden in Verbindung zu treten. Er konnte nur abwarten und hoffen, dass er wiederkam. 

Gähnend schloss Sven die Augen. Tatsächlich schlief er schnell ein.


	3. Der Zettel

Sven wurde von einem Geräusch geweckt. 

Erst dachte er, dass es sein Wecker wäre, aber schließlich erkannte er, dass jemand an seine Tür klopfte. Ein Blick auf sein Handy verriet ihm, dass es kurz nach eins war. 

Wer klopfte mitten in der Nacht an seine Tür?!? 

Erneut klopfte es. "Wer ist da?" rief Sven. Keine Antwort, stattdessen ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Ein leises Streichen, Rascheln. Direkt von der Tür. 

Sven runzelte die Stirn und stand schließlich langsam auf. Wieder klopfte es leise, während Sven zur Tür ging. Im schwachen Licht, das vom Flur unter der Tür durchschien, sah er einen weißen, gefalteten Zettel auf dem Boden liegen. 

"Was soll das denn werden, wenn’s fertig ist?" murmelte Sven und bückte sich. 

Er faltete den Zettel auseinander und hielt ihn in den Lichtschein unter der Tür. [Verbind dir die Augen und öffne die Tür], konnte er entziffern. Der Zettel war auf einem Computer erstellt worden, so dass er an der Handschrift nicht erkennen konnte, von wem der Zettel genau kam. Außerdem kannte er auch gar nicht alle Handschriften seiner Kollegen. 

"Augen verbinden, ja?", fragte er nach draußen, in der Hoffnung, der Unbekannte würde spontan antworten. Aber stattdessen schob sich ein weiterer Zettel unter der Tür durch. Er unterschied sich nicht von dem ersten Zettel: [Verbind dir die Augen und öffne die Tür]

Sven brummte leicht und war versucht, die Tür zu öffnen ohne sich die Augen zu verbinden. Aber vermutlich würde der Unbekannte dann einfach abhauen. Und damit hätte er jede Chance auf eine Wiederholung vertan. 

"Okay", rief er deswegen raus. Ohne lange zu überlegen schnappte sich Sven den BVB-Schal von ihrem letzten Abenteuer, der über dem Stuhl hing, und verband sich selbst die Augen. 

Dann tastete er sich zur Tür, dabei stieß er sich den Ellenbogen an der Wand und den kleinen Zeh an einem Beistelltisch und fluchte verhalten. Verdammt, erst zur Tür gehen, dann Augen verbinden!   
Aber für die Erkenntnis war es nun zu spät und so tastete er sich weiter, bis er endlich die Tür erreicht hatte. 

"Ich mach jetzt auf", rief er nach draußen. "Augen sind verbunden." 

Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er das leise Geräusch von Füßen auf einem Teppich wahrnahm - dicht bei ihm.

"Schön", wisperte der Fremde wieder so leise, dass Sven keine Chance hatte seine Stimme zu erkennen.

Sven nickte leicht, dann fühlte er schon die Hände des Fremden an seinen Schultern. Ganz vorsichtig wurde er so zurück ins Zimmer geschoben. Er hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel.  
Dann wurde er direkt zum Bett dirigiert.

"Diesmal haben wir mehr Zeit", raunte der Fremde.

Sven nickte, er wollte jeden Moment davon auskosten.

"Der Schal bleibt drauf, ok?"

Wieder nickte Sven, "Versprochen."

"Gut", wisperte der Fremde und schob dann seine Hände auf Svens nackten Oberkörper. Es war warm hier, so dass Sven nur in Shorts geschlafen hatte.

Sofort keuchte Sven auf. Die ganze Atmosphäre war schon sehr aufgeheizt gewesen, und die Berührung machte es noch intensiver.

Dann spürte er Lippen an seinem Hals, leicht und zärtlich.

Es passte nicht zu den Umständen, zu der Tatsache, dass seine Augen verbunden waren und er noch immer nicht wusste, wer das mit ihm tat, doch es ließ ihn Wachs in den Händen des Fremden werden.

Langsam küssten sich die Lippen nach unten, bis zu einer Brustwarze kamen. Dort verharrten sie um sie zu küssen und leicht zu saugen.

Sven stöhnte auf. Der Fremde war wirklich geschickt und wusste offenbar genau, was er tat.

Irgendwann ersetzte er die Lippen und Zuge durch die Finger einer Hand, während er sich tiefer küsste.

Sven spürte ein aufgeregtes Flattern in seinem Magen, als ihm klar wurde, wohin der Fremde sich küsste.

Dann war er auch schon angekommen, zog die Shorts runter und nahm Svens Schwanz ohne Umschweife in den Mund.

"Oh Gott", stöhnte Sven und stieß unwillkürlich mit der Hüfte nach oben.

Der Unbekannte machte kein Geräusch, schon unter der Dusche war er absolut leise gewesen. Der Kerl musste ja eine unglaubliche Kontrolle über sich haben!

Seine Hände strichen jetzt über Svens Leisten, während er weiterhin seinen Schwanz leckte und sog.  
Wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde Sven innerhalb von wenigen Momenten kommen.

Jedoch schien der Unbekannte erfahren genug um das rechtzeitig zu merken - er ließ von ihm ab.

"Setz dich hin", wisperte der Fremde kaum hörbar.

Vorsichtig trat Sven einen Schritt zurück, und mit ein wenig Hilfe des Fremden fand er das Bett auf das er sich gleich setzte.

Er bedauerte es, dass er den Fremden nun nicht ansehen konnte. Er konnte ihn nur fühlen, fühlen, wie seine Hände jetzt wieder seinen ganzen Oberkörper streichelten.

Dann fuhr eine Hand nach unten.

Erst legte sie sich sachte auf seinen Schwanz, dann schoben sich die Finger tiefer.

Sven holte tief Luft und spreizte instinktiv seine Beine ein Stück weiter.

Sofort rutschte die Hand tiefer.

Ganz kurz raschelte etwas, dann hörte er den Fremden wispern: "Achtung, könnte kühl sein."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog Sven ein Bein an, damit der Fremde besser an ihn herankam.

Er spürte einen Kuss auf seinem Bauch, dann fühlte er den mit Gleitgel umhüllten Finger zwischen seinen Pobacken.

Er schloss die Augen und genoss jede Berührung.

Der Unbekannte ließ sich wieder Zeit damit ihn vorzubereiten, so dass Sven mehr als einmal ungeduldig knurrte.

Dann wurde er auf die Seite gedreht, und der Fremde schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn. Sofort spürte Sven den harten Schwanz des anderen an seinem Hintern.

Eine feste Hand hielt ihn, als der andere langsam in ihn eindrang.

Sven stöhnte auf. Gott, der Fremde war wirklich genauso gut gebaut, wie er sich erinnerte.  
Genau richtig - nicht zu groß, nicht zu klein. Und er war so geschickt, schon nach dem zweiten Stoß traf er... 

„Ahh", keuchte Sven heiser auf. 

Der Fremde blieb weiterhin lautlos. Dafür begann er leicht Svens Nacken zu küssen und seine Hand schob sich nach vorn und umfasste Svens Schwanz.

Sven fühlte den Höhepunkt wieder näher kommen.

Und auch der Fremde schien fast soweit. Seine Stöße wurden tiefer und schneller und seine Hand bewegte sich immer heftiger auf und ab.

Schließlich konnte Sven sich nicht mehr halten, er biss sich fest auf die Lippe und kam.

Diesmal keuchte der Unbekannte ganz leicht auf, ehe Sven spürte, wie er ebenfalls kam.

Einen Moment lagen sie beide ganz still, dann fühlte Sven wieder die Lippen im Nacken.

"Fünf Minuten, dann kannst du den Schal abnehmen", wisperte der Unbekannte ihm ins Ohr.

"Bleib noch", bat Sven kaum hörbar.

Einen Moment war es still. "Keine gute Idee", wisperte der Fremde dann.

"Schade." Vorsichtig drehte sich Sven um.

Der Fremde sagte nichts, dafür spürte Sven aber einen leichten Kuss auf seinen Lippen. "Schlaf gut."

Eine Hand strich über seine nackte Schulter, dann wurde er zugedeckt. Die Matratze bewegte sich, er hörte es leise rascheln, schließlich klackte die Tür - und Sven war alleine.


	4. Hilferuf

Sven wartete noch einen Moment, dann löste er den Schal.

Es war dunkel im Raum. Schnell schaltete er die Nachttischlampe an - aber der Raum war nicht nur leer, sondern er sah auch nichts, was nicht vorher schon da gewesen wäre. Der Fremde hatte sogar die beiden Zettel mitgenommen.

"Na toll", murmelte Sven. Wieder Wahnsinns Sex und wieder hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wer ihn da grade so befriedigt hatte.

Und er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wie er es rausfinden konnte. Selbst aus dem Kuss konnte er nichts ableiten - es konnte sein, dass er einen Bart hatte, aber möglicherweise war er auch einfach nicht gut rasiert.

Und das träfe dann auf so ziemlich jeden zu...

Unwillkürlich zog er den Schal an seine Brust und kuschelte sich ein.

Aber einschlafen konnte er nicht. Also schnappte er sich sein Handy. Er hatte Lars ja eh anrufen wollen, also konnte er es auch genauso gut jetzt versuchen.

Es klingelte einige Male, dann nahm Lars ab. "Hey Sven!", freute er sich hörbar.

"Hey. Ich hoffe ich stör nicht?"

"Nein, gar nicht. Aber... ist bei euch nicht gerade Nacht?"

"Ja. Tiefste, dunkle Nacht..."

"Und du schläfst nicht?"

"Nein, ich kann nicht. Es... ich muss dir was erzählen Lars."

"Oh, ist etwas passiert?"

"Ich... hatte grad Sex", wisperte Sven.

"Oh", machte Lars nur.

"Ja und es war der Hammer!"

"Und wer war der Glückliche?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung..."

"Wie - du hast keine Ahnung?", fragte Lars, er klang fast entsetzt.

"Naja... das war das zweite Mal und ich hatte immer einen Schal über den Augen."

"Du ziehst dir einen Schal über die Augen um Sex zu haben? So hässlich sind wir nun auch nicht."

"Nein, aber offenbar wollte er nicht erkannt werden. Er hatte mich vorgestern in der Mannschaftsdusche überrascht."

"Lass mich zusammenfassen: Du hast eine Affäre mit du-hast-keine-Ahnung-wem? Und Sex unter der Mannschaftsdusche?"

"Geilen, hammermäßigen Sex mit verbundenen Augen. Ja, das fasst es ganz gut zusammen."

"Du bist verdammt leichtsinnig, Brüderchen."

"Ich weiß...."

"Und dennoch machst du mit - muss echt hammermäßiger Sex sein. Wenigstens mit Gummi?"

"Ja, so dumm bin ich nun auch nicht. Mr. Unbekannt war immer gut vorbereitet."

"Dann ist eher Mr. Unbekannt nicht so dumm..."

Sven schnaubte, auch wenn Lars irgendwie recht hatte. "Mein Problem ist aber ein ganz anderes Lars."

"Du willst wissen, wer er ist", stellte Lars fest.

"Ja, natürlich!"

"Und warum hast du nicht einfach den Schal abgenommen?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht. Aber er wird doch bestimmt nen Grund haben, warum er nicht will, dass ich seine Identität kenne."

"Und du meinst, er wird es dir nicht mehr besorgen, wenn du weißt, wer er ist?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht."

"Und das Risiko willst du nicht eingehen."

"Nein! Das ist der beste Sex meines Lebens. Wer auch immer der Kerl ist, er... ist der Hammer."

"Du klingst echt zufrieden."

"Bin ich auch. Bis auf zwei Dinge. Das ich nicht weiß, wer der Unbekannte ist, und das ich deshalb den ganzen Tag jeden Kollegen beobachte um herauszufinden ob er es ist."

Lars kicherte leise. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Du hast gar keine Anhaltspunkte?“

"Nein. Ich weiß wie sich sein Schwanz anfühlt, mehr nicht."

"Dann musst du wohl die ganze Mannschaft... prüfen."

Sven lachte auf. "Ich soll mich durch die Mannschaft vögeln bis ich meinen Prinzen gefunden hab?"

"Oder du bittest ihn mal einen Schuh bei dir zu lassen."

Sven verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt mal ernsthaft Lars. Ich will wirklich wissen, wer der Unbekannte ist."

"Und das soll ich von Orlando aus rausfinden?"

"Ja, warum nicht. Ich bin schließlich dein Lieblingsbruder!"

"Ja, bist du." Sven konnte sich vorstellen, wie Lars jetzt lächelte. "Also, lass uns mal zusammen überlegen, wie du es rausfinden kannst."

"Reden tut er kaum, also scheidet Fragen aus", sagte Sven nachdenklich.

"Unter der Dusche - da habt ihr gestanden, oder?", überlegte Lars. "Dann weißt du, wie groß er etwa ist."

"Ich hab keinen Plan Lars! Ich war da wirklich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, als mich um seine Größe zu kümmern. Seine Körpergröße. Die andere Größe kenn ich ganz gut."

Lars lachte. "Vermutlich... perfekt, was?"

"Perfekter als perfekt."

"Er spricht nicht, wenn er bei dir ist?"

"Nur das nötigste und dann flüsterte er, damit ich seine Stimme nicht erkenne. Selbst beim Sex ist er fast ganz ruhig."

"Hmm - hilft nicht weiter."

"Nein. Und der Zettel heute Nacht, der war ausgedruckt. Außerdem hat er die ja wieder mitgenommen, damit komm ich auch nicht weiter. Und der Schal ist ein handelsüblicher Fanschal vom BVB."

"Ein BVB-Schal", lachte Lars,

"Wär ein Schalke-Schal besser?"

"Damit wäre zumindest klar, dass er einen schrägen Humor hätte."

"Hat er aber offenbar nicht."

"Naja, dich so einfach unter der Dusche zu vernaschen..."

"Das war kein schräger Humor sondern... Abenteuerlust."

Lars lachte leise. "Beides, okay?"

"Na gut. Aber wie hilft mir das jetzt bei der Suche?"

"Nicht besonders, das stimmt."

"Hast du so gar keine Idee, was ich machen könnte?"

"Du hast mich dann doch etwas überrascht. Aber ich verspreche dir darüber nachzudenken."

"Danke Lars. Ich werd sonst noch wahnsinnig. Oder starte wirklich noch nen Schwanzvergleich."

"Du kennst seinen Schwanz nur in Steif, oder?"

"Ja, ich hab ja nichts gesehen. Und... angefasst hat nur er mich."

"Das wäre doch vielleicht was, oder? Dass du ihn das nächste Mal anfasst und... unauffällig tastest."

Sven nickte leicht. "Das ist einen Versuch wert."

"Sag mir bescheid, wenn du was erfahren hast."

"Mach ich sofort. Und du überlegst weiter nach anderen Möglichkeiten, ja?"

"Klar, mach ich. Gleich jetzt beim Training."

Sven lachte leise. "Dann trainier mal brav. Ich versuch solange zu schlafen."

"Solltest - schlaf gut."

"Danke. Bis bald Brüderchen."

"Bis bald!"

Mit einem Lächeln legte Sven auf. Es hatte gut getan mit Lars zu sprechen. Und über den Fremden zu reden.

Das hatte er bisher ja noch gar nicht machen können.

Und auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, wer der Fremde war, fühlte er sich jetzt ruhig genug um einschlafen zu können.

Er hielt den Schal fest an sich gepresst und schloss die Augen. Tatsächlich schlief er dann recht schnell ein.


	5. Der nächste?

Sven schlief noch tief und fest als ihn der Wecker weckte.

Müde schlug er die Augen auf - und enttüddelte sich aus dem Schal.

Gähnend streckte er sich und berührte dabei den Schal, der immer noch neben ihm lag.

Unwillkürlich strich er darüber.

Er wünschte wirklich, der Fremde wäre über Nacht geblieben. Er hätte sich gern im Schlaf an ihn gekuschelt.

Sven lächelte schief. Er hatte den Mann noch nicht mal richtig geküsst und träumte jetzt davon, sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Irgendwie lief das hier alles ziemlich... komisch ab.

Sehr komisch. Solche Sachen wie verbundene Augen machte man doch sonst erst, wenn man schon länger zusammen war. Dazu gehörte immerhin ne Menge Vertrauen.

Wieso vertraute er dem Unbekannten so sehr?

Ok, er gehörte eindeutig zum Team und er vertraute den Leuten hier sehr. Dass das Vertrauen so weit ging, hätte er aber vorher nicht gedacht.

Sven seufzte. Langsam sollte er sich wohl fürs Frühstück fertig machen.

Er schob den Schal von sich und rutschte dann aus dem Bett, dann stellte er sich kurz unter die Dusche, zog sich an und ging nach unten in den Speisesaal.

Er sah sich wie so oft um, ob sich einer der Mitspieler merkwürdig benahm. Aber wie schon gestern, war nichts auffällig. Alle waren fröhlich und nett wie immer. Keiner schien übernächtigt, keiner strahlte wie frisch gefickt.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Sven zum Buffet und füllte sich den Teller, dann suchte er sich einen freien Platz.  
Bald setzten sich Gonzo und Ilkay zu ihm, und etwas später folgte Shinji.

Er musterte die drei Jungs um sich herum. War es einer von ihnen?

Die drei unterhielten sich lebhaft über dies und das, daran konnte er keinesfalls etwas herauslesen.

Außerdem hielt er eigentlich keinen der drei für schwul. Und Gonzo war doch ein ganzes Stück kleiner als er selbst. Das hätte er vermutlich schon gemerkt, auch mit verbundenen Augen - oder?

Gonzo also nicht. Wer war noch so klein wie er? Shinji war ebenfalls nicht der größte.

Außerdem sprach Shinji mit einem ziemlich starken Akzent. Das hätte er selbst beim Flüstern raushören müssen.  
Akzent, das war doch mal ein Ansatz. Die meisten ihrer ausländischen Mitspieler fielen damit auch raus.

 

 

Blieben aber immer noch zu viele Jungs übrig, die es sein könnten.

Während er seinen Kaffee trank, ließ er seinen Blick über die Mitspieler gleiten.

Gab es denn jemanden, von dem er es sich besonders wünschen würde? Schnell schüttelte Sven den Kopf, darüber sollte er besser nicht nachdenken, sonst wäre er später enttäuscht, wenn es jemand wäre, den er gleich von Anfang an ausgeschlossen hätte. 

"Hast du gar keinen Hunger Sven?" fragte Gonzo plötzlich. 

"Doch." Vielleicht sollte er dann auch was essen, dachte er. Also hörte er auf seine Mitspieler zu beobachten und machte sich stattdessen über sein Frühstück her.   
Es war lecker und gab ihm die nötige Kraft für das anstehende Training. 

Allerdings konnte er beim Warmlaufen nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken wieder zum Unbekannten glitten. 

Ein wenig konnte er schon die Kandidaten zusammenstreichen: etwa so groß wie er selbst, akzentfreies Deutsch, und von den vielen Mitarbeitern und Spielern des Vereins waren nur etwa fünfzig in Dubai dabei. 

Im Prinzip hatte Lars recht mit seiner Idee aus der Nacht. Er müsste das nächste Mal - hoffentlich gab es überhaupt eins! - versuchen den Fremden auch zu berühren.   
Wenn er an dessen Haare rankommen würde... das würde schon enorm weiterhelfen! Kurz oder lang, Locken oder keine... aber er musste es unauffällig machen, wie zufällig erscheinen lassen, sonst würde der Fremde es merken und möglicherweise nicht wiederkommen. 

Sven grinste leicht. Immerhin hatte er jetzt sowas wie einen Plan. Und so schaffte er es auch endlich, sich aufs Training zu konzentrieren. 

Das Training lief gut, anschließend waren aber die Beine so schwer, dass es tatsächlich mühsam war zum Bus zu kommen, der sie zurück zum Hotel fahren würde. 

Aber das war immer an den ersten Tagen im Trainingslager so. Außerdem war das Klima hier halt doch ganz anders als in Deutschland. 

Ziemlich erschöpft stellte er sich in seinem Zimmer unter die Dusche und legte sich anschließend ins Bett. Eine Stunde hatte er noch bis zum Mittagessen. 

Vorsichtshalber stellte er sich den Wecker, auch wenn er nicht vorhatte wirklich zu schlafen.

Wenig später war er dennoch tief eingeschlafen und wurde von dem Wecker aus irgendeinem wilden Traum geholt. Der Fremde war vorgekommen, der irgendeine komische Faschingsmaske getragen hatte. Gruselig!   
Glücklicherweise war er aufgewacht, ehe der Traum noch absurder geworden war. 

Er verschwand kurz im Bad, um sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu waschen, und ging dann nach unten zum Essen.

Auf einen spontanen Einfall hin ging er anschließend zur Rezeption und ließ sich eine zweite Karte für sein Zimmer geben.  
Falls der Unbekannte heute Nacht wieder zu ihm kam, dann würde er sie ihm geben. Damit würde er dann auch unmissverständlich klar machen, dass er Interesse hatte.

Außerdem... seine Gedanken wanderten, und er tagträumte ein wenig, wie er schlief und der Fremde zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen kam, sich ankuschelte und ihn dann langsam weckte.

"Boah Sven", maulte plötzlich Marco hinter ihm. "Du blockierst die Tür!"

"Sorry", knurrte Sven und ging weiter.

"Man könnte fast meinen du bist frisch verknallt, so wie du dich benimmst", meinte Marco.

Sven schüttelte eilig den Kopf und dachte erst hinterher nach, dass Marco in einer Weise damit Recht hatte.

Aber konnte man sich wirklich verlieben, wenn man nur Sex mit jemanden hatte oder seine Gesicht zu kennen oder sich zu unterhalten?

Nein, man konnte sich höchstens ein wenig verknallen, mehr ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber... was, wenn es Marco war?

Dann würde er jetzt denken, dass Sven kein Interesse mehr hatte und nicht mehr kommen!

Aber sollte er es Marco erzählen? Dann würde er - sollte er der Unbekannte sein - auch nicht mehr kommen.

"Ach ist doch scheiße", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin.

"Sven? Alles okay?", fragt Marco, der noch nicht so weit weg war wie Sven vermutet hatte.

"Ich... es ist grad alles ein bisschen kompliziert, weißt du?"

Das war hoffentlich wage genug, und doch auch die Wahrheit. "Kompliziert?", fragte Marco aber gleich nach.

Sven legte den Kopf schief und musterte Marco. Hatte Marco nur ein gutes Pokerface oder hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach. "Ja... kompliziert. Nicht schlimm kompliziert, sondern eher... schön kompliziert."

"Okay... na, solange es dir dabei gut geht."

"Ähm... ja, geht schon", sagte Sven nun vollends verwirrt. Was sollte er denn mit dieser Antwort anfangen?

"Wenn was ist, dann sagst du aber auch was, ja?"

"Natürlich", nickte Sven, auch wenn er das nicht vorhatte.

"Dann ist gut", nickte Marco nur und ging dann weiter in den Speiseraum.

Sven blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann folgte er Marco.

Er sollte jetzt mal jeglichen Gedanken an den Fremden zur Seite schieben und gleich essen.

Er konnte im Moment ja eh nichts weiter machen. Er musste auf die Nacht warten und hoffen, dass der Unbekannte kam.

Tatsächlich schaffte er sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren, während der Ruhepause danach schlief er, und auch das Training lief gut, ohne Ablenkung und ohne nach dem Fremden zu suchen.

Am Abend schaffte er es sogar sich auf ein Tischtennis-Match mit Mats, Marco und Schmelle einzulassen.

Jede Ablenkung war gut, hatte er beschlossen. Der Fremde kam - oder kam auch nicht - aber er konnte es nicht beeinflussen.

"So, Jungs, ich hau mich hin", verkündete Mats in diesem Moment. Es war noch relativ früh, aber es war halt kein Urlaub, sondern Trainingslager.

Oder wollte er vorschlafen, weil er in der Nacht noch... umherwandern wollte?

Unwillkürlich sah er Mats hinterher und hoffte, dass er ihm vielleicht noch ein Zeichen geben würde. Ein kurzes Nicken oder Zwinkern oder irgendwas in der Art.

Aber da war nichts. Gar nichts - er sah sich nicht einmal mehr um. War das vielleicht verdächtig?

Vielleicht wollte Mats nicht riskieren, dass einer der anderen was bemerkte. Zumindest von der Größe her, und dem fehlenden Akzent, würde es passen.

Und Mats wäre... nein! rief er sich sofort zur Ordnung. Solange er nicht wusste, wer der Fremde war, würde er sich nicht auf jemanden festlegen!

Er würde abwarten und hoffen, dass er es bald rausfinden würde. Und deshalb würde er sich auch auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machen.  
Er sollte früh schlafen gehen, falls der Fremde ihn wieder besuchen würde.

Und falls es nicht Mats war, würde der Fremde nun wissen, dass er in seinem Zimmer und somit... verfügbar war.

Er machte sich fertig und kuschelte sich dann gemütlich ins Bett. Kurz kam ihm die Idee, sein Handy vor der Tür zu positionieren, dass es den Fremden filmte, aber nachher würde es geklaut werden, also war das keine gute Idee.

Außerdem würde der Fremde vermutlich nicht kommen, wenn er das bemerkte.

Womöglich würde er dann gar nicht mehr kommen.

Und das wollte Sven auf gar keinen Fall riskieren.

Also schloss er die Augen und wartete auf den Unbekannten. Es war warm und gemütlich im Bett, und seine Gedanken wanderten umher, bis er schließlich eingeschlafen war.

***

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sven von seinem Wecker geweckt.

Etwas müde sah er sich um. Kein Besuch in der letzten Nacht, er war richtiggehend enttäuscht.

Hatte er was falsch gemacht? War... war es vielleicht doch Marco gewesen und er hatte ihn durch seine Worte so verunsichert, dass er sich nicht getraut hatte wieder zu ihm zu kommen?

Hatte er ihn in der vorherigen Nacht zu sehr bedrängt? Aber es war doch nur eine harmlose Frage gewesen, ob er nicht bleiben konnte.

Oder... hatte der Fremde genug von ihm? Hatte er sich heute Nacht vielleicht zu einem anderen ins Zimmer geschlichen? Hatte er einen anderen Mitspieler verführt? Ihm einen Schal geschenkt, ihn gefickt - und dann wieder verlassen?

Vielleicht machte der Unbekannte das mit jedem. Vielleicht hatte er ne hübsche kleine Strichliste, auf der die Spieler alphabetisch sortiert draufstanden und nach erfolgreichem Fick abgehakt wurden.

Womöglich vergab er auch noch Noten, wie gut es mit dem jeweiligen Spieler gewesen war.

"Dieser Arsch", flüsterte Sven und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Das wäre auch eine Erklärung warum der Fremde auch beim zweiten Mal sein Gesicht nicht hatte zeigen wollen.

Er wollte einfach seinen Spaß haben, unverbindlich und anonym

Und wie sich seine Bettpartner dabei fühlen war ihm offenbar total egal.

Diese Erkenntnis tat einfach so weh

Er schluckte und tastete nach seinem Handy. Ohne auf die Uhrzeit zu achten, wählte er Lars Nummer.  
Es klingelte einige Male, dann meldete sich Lars müde.

„Sven?" nuschelte Lars.

"Ja, genau... hab ich dich geweckt?"

"Ja, aber... is schon ok."

"Ich... er ist heute Nacht nicht gekommen."

"Du meinst deinen mysteriösen Freund?"

"Ja, genau. Er ist heute Nacht nicht gekommen."

"Hm... nehmen wir mal an, der Kerl ist auch Fußballer. Vielleicht war er einfach zu geschafft um... naja..."

"Er ist entweder aus der Mannschaft oder irgendein Betreuer oder so", nickte Sven leicht.

"Also ich könnte im Moment niemand mehr... beglücken. Ich bin fertig. Beim Gedanken an Sex, müsste ich jetzt eher weinen. Zu anstrengend. Viel zu anstrengend."

"Und was... wenn er letzte Nacht beim nächsten war?"

"Beim nächsten? Ich glaube ich versteh grade nicht, worauf du hinauswillst", sagte Lars.

"Was, wenn er eine Liste hat und alle Mitspieler abarbeitet?"

"Eine Fickliste?" fragte Lars und lachte auf. "Also Sven, das klingt schon ein bisschen absurd, oder?"

"Die ganze Sache ist absurd, oder?"

"Das auch. Aber er war doch zweimal bei dir, oder? Wenn er so ne Liste hätte, wärst du nach dem ersten Mal doch schon abgehakt gewesen."

"Meinst du?"

"Ganz bestimmt."

„Dann versuche ich mal dir zu glauben."

"Tut das, ich bin schließlich der Schlaue von uns beiden", grinste Lars.

"Ich lass dir mal deine Wahnvorstellungen."

"Hab dich auch lieb. Und jetzt... huschhusch zum Laufen oder so und lass mir meinen Schönheitsschlaf."

"Schlaf gut - und danke fürs Zuhören."

"Immer Sven. Und... wenn du doch recht hast, dann komm ich zu euch und tret dem Mistkerl so kräftig in die Weichteil, dass er seine Liste niemals mehr abarbeiten kann!"

Sven lachte leise. "Das klingt gut, großer Bruder. Schlaf gut."

"Bis bald", sagte Lars und legte auf.


	6. Vogelnest

Sven atmete kurz durch. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Lars recht hatte. Schließlich war er selbst auch früh eingeschlafen.

Und... was wenn der Fremde geklopft hatte, aber er es nicht gehört hatte, weil er einfach so tief geschlafen hatte?

Nicht auszudenken, dann hätte der Fremde womöglich gemeint, Sven wollte ihn nicht mehr!

Wie sollte er ihm dann nur klar machen, dass er sehr wohl noch Interesse hatte? Vielleicht... sollte er einen Zettel schreiben und an seine Tür hängen?

Und was sollte er drauf schreiben? "Jeder Stecher herzlich willkommen"?

Sven schnaubte. Damit würde er sich zum Gespött der Mannschaft machen.

Konnte er sonst einen Hinweis geben? Den Schal an die Türklinke hängen?

Hm, das war keine schlechte Idee. Und... er könnte ja heute Morgen beim Frühstück und beim Laufen erwähnen, wie tief er in der letzten Nacht geschlafen hatte. Wenn der Fremde das dann mitbekam, würde er bestimmt wissen, warum Sven nicht aufgemacht hatte

Etwas erleichtert, weil er jetzt einen Plan hatte, stand er auf und machte sich fertig. Den Schal würde er aber nur aufhängen, wenn er in seinem Zimmer war.

Erstmal musste er sich darum kümmern, dass auch wirklich alle Spieler über seinen tiefen Schlaf bescheid wussten.

So frisierte er sich nicht, sondern ließ seine Haare verstrubbelt, und mit einem ziemlich zerknautschtem Shirt ging er runter zum Frühstück.

"Oh wow", murmelte Eric, als sie sich am Buffet trafen, und musterte ihn von oben nach unten. "Wecker nicht rechtzeitig gestellt?"

"Doch... aber überhört. Hab selten so tief geschlafen."

"So siehst du auch aus", grinste Eric. "Ich würde dir einen richtig starken Kaffee empfehlen. Und... nen Kamm."

"Kamm... ja... aber erstmal Kaffee." Sven winkte der Bedienung und bestellte sich starken Kaffee, dann stand er auf und tapste betont müde zum Buffet.

"Soll ich dir helfen, deine Füße zu heben, du Schnecke?"

"Ja, bitte." Sven sah sich um zu Marcel, der ihn angrinste.

Marcel lachte. "Ist das Vogelnest auf deinem Kopf gewollt oder ein Unfall?"

"Ich wollte den Vogel nicht heimatlos machen."

Marcel lachte noch lauter. "Das ist wirklich nett von dir."

"Ich bin so müde", knurrte Sven leise.

"Meinst du denn, du könntest ein bisschen weiter rechts auch noch müde sein?" fragte Roman und drängte sich an Sven und Marcel vorbei. "Ich hab nämlich Hunger und ich hab Angst, dass du noch ins Rührei fällst."

"Nur, wenn du mir auch etwas... wachmachendes Rührei gibst."

Roman zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Sven grinsend an. "Wachmachendes Rührei?"

"Na, ich kann’s doch wenigstens ausprobieren."

Roman seufzte tief. "Hast du ein Glück, dass ich meine gute Tat des Tages noch nicht erledigt hab. Einmal also Rührei für die Schlafmütze."

"Danke." Jetzt war hoffentlich allgemein bekannt, dass er die ganze Nacht tief und fest geschlafen hatte.

Damit sollte der nächste Besuch des Fremden hoffentlich gesichert sein. Den Schal würde er aber trotzdem heute Abend raushängen. Als zusätzliches Zeichen. Vielleicht auch einfach als Einladung.

Mit deutlich besserer Laune suchte er sich einen freien Platz und genoss dann das köstliche Rührei - und überlegte, ob Marcel sich so über sein Vogelnesthaar gefreut hatte, weil er der Fremde war. Unrasiert war Schmelle ja öfter, das würde schon passen.

"Ah, jetzt wirst du langsam wach", grinste Matthias, der neben ihm saß.

"Ja, langsam geht es wieder", nickte Sven.

"Noch einen Kaffee?"

"Gern, danke."

Matthias goss ihm und dann sich selbst ein.

Sven trank einen Schluck und beobachtete Matthias unauffällig. War Matthias sein Fremder? So, wie er sich jetzt um ihn kümmerte?

Im nächsten Moment schob jemand eine Schüssel Obstsalat vor ihn. "Vitamine sollen gut sein gegen Augenringe und so", lachte Mats und schob Matthias ein weiteres Schälchen hin.

"Danke", lächelte Sven - und hatte gleich seinen zweiten Kandidaten.

"Hey mein Job als Kapitän. Ich muss mich doch um meine Jungs kümmern", sagte Mats.

"Ist lieb von dir - damit werde ich bestimmt wach."

"Dann ist gut. Ich fürchte Thomas Trainingspläne für heute sind grausam."

"Ich fürchte es auch. Und er wird auch noch dafür bezahlt."

"Und hat Freude daran uns zu quälen", seufzte Matthias. "Meine Füße drohen jetzt schon mit Streik."

"Nur deine Füße? Bei mir schließt sich noch mehr den Füßen an", grinste Sven schwach.

Mats verdrehte die Augen. "Na ihr seid mir ja zwei Jammerläppchen."

"Wenn du ehrlich wärst, würdest du dich uns anschließen.“

"Ich doch nicht", grinste Mats breit.

"Nein, niemals."

"Warst du nicht derjenige, der gestern schon um halb 8 ins Bettchen gegangen ist?" fragte Matthias und grinste Mats dabei frech an.

"Immerhin bin ich wacher als Sven."

Matthias sah Sven an. "Das ist auch nicht schwer."

Selbst Sven musste jetzt grinsen. "Ich werde heute schon noch wach werden."

"Soll ich dir Streichhölzer suchen, damit deine Augen offen bleiben?" fragte Mats neckend.

"Danke, ich glaub, ich schaff es auch so."

"Wir behalten dich im Auge", warnte Mats mit einem Zwinkern und stand auf. "Ich bin noch mal oben auf meinem Zimmer. Bis gleich Jungs."

"Bis gleich", wurde er verabschiedet, dann ging Mats. Sven blickte ihm nach. War Mats derjenige, welcher?

Er trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee und seufzte innerlich. Langsam bekam er von dem vielen Grübeln Kopfschmerzen.

Er sollte wirklich wieder versuchen den Gedanken zu verschieben und auf den Unbekannten hoffen - darauf, dass er sich von seiner Müdigkeit überzeugen ließ und noch mal wieder kam.

Und dann würde er endlich versuchen, mehr über den Unbekannten rauszukriegen.

"Bist du auch fertig?", fragte Gonzo ihn.

"Ähm, ja, bin fertig", sagte Sven.

"Kommst du dann mit hoch?"

"Hoch? Ach so ja, muss mich umziehen", nickte Sven und stand auf.

Gonzo streckte ihm die Hand hin. "Man muss dich heute echt betreuen, was?"

Sofort sah Sven Gonzo nachdenklich an. Das war schon eindeutig, oder? Aber... Gonzo hatte er doch ausgeschlossen. Von der Größe kam das einfach überhaupt nicht hin.

Nein, Gonzo konnte es nicht sein - offenbar war Sven nur so überzeugend, dass Gonzo ihn nicht alleine lassen wollte.

"Das ist lieb von dir, aber es geht schon", sagte er lächelnd. "Ich spritz mir auf meinem Zimmer schnell kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, dann läuft das alles."

"Und nach dem Laufen wirst du auch fit sein."

Sven grinste schief. "Das steht zu befürchten. Also bis gleich Gonzo."

"Und bitte munterer", grinste Gonzo ihn an.

Sven streckte ihm die Zunge raus und machte sich dann auf den Weg hoch in sein Zimmer.

Kurzerhand hängte er den Schal raus, jetzt hatte er ja eine Stunde Zeit, und vielleicht würde der Unbekannte ja vorbeikommen und das Zeichen sehen und verstehen.

Während er sich in Ruhe frisch machte und umzog, lauschte er unwillkürlich ob er draußen vor seiner Zimmertür etwas hörte.

Natürlich gingen Leute an seiner Tür vorbei, doch niemand schien stehen zu bleiben.

Aber wozu sollte der Fremde auch stehen bleiben? Der Schal war schließlich gut sichtbar. Wenn er jetzt klopfte, dann würde Sven ihn auf jeden Fall sehen, und das wollte er ja nicht.

Er musste bis heute Nacht einfach Geduld haben.

Mit dem Schal zeigt er ja nur sein Interesse.

Und jetzt sollte er sich so langsam mal wieder auf seinen Job konzentrieren.

Entschlossen zog er seine Trainingssachen an, trank noch etwas Wasser und verließ sein Zimmer dann schon wieder.

"Na du siehst ja wieder aus wie ein Mensch", sagte Roman, als Sven grade aus seinem Zimmer trat.

"Ja, fühl mich auch wieder menschlich."

Roman grinste und warf kurz einen Blick auf den Schal, der immer noch an Svens Tür hing. "Will ich wissen, warum da ein Schal an deiner Tür hängt?"

Scheiße, Sven hätte sich etwas ausdenken sollen. So spontan fiel ihm aber keine Ausrede ein. "Muss doch zeigen, dass der BVB hier zu Gast ist", versuchte er es.

"Du meinst die Dortmundflaggen vor dem Hotel sind nicht eindeutig genug?"

"Die sieht man von hier drinnen ja nicht."

Roman lachte leise. "Na gut. Pass auf, sonst setzt du noch einen neuen Trend und wir hängen alle Schals an unsere Tür."

"Dann wäre hier zumindest alles klar", lachte auch Sven.

"Los, Abmarsch, ehe du noch mehr seltsame Ideen entwickelst", grinste Roman und schob Sven Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Sven sah ihn kurz an. Konnte Roman derjenige sein, welcher? Dann hätte er jetzt zumindest den Schal gesehen - und hoffentlich auch den Sinn dahinter verstanden.

Im Fahrstuhl trafen sie auf Nuri und Ilkay, und Sven schob jeglichen Gedanken an den Unbekannten von sich. Erst Arbeit, dann - heute Nacht hoffentlich - Vergnügen.

Und dann würde er vielleicht auch rausfinden, wer der Unbekannt war.


	7. Vermutlich

An diesem Abend zog er sich wieder früh zurück. Die meisten wollten noch was zocken oder einen Film zusammen gucken, aber Sven wollte lieber in Ruhe auf den Unbekannten warten.

Diesmal würde er ganz genau die Ohren spitzen, damit er ihn nicht wieder überhörte.

Am liebsten hätte er ja die Extra-Zimmerkarte einfach nach draußen vor seine Tür gelegt, aber das Risiko war zu groß, dass jemand anders sie fand.

Dafür hing wieder der Schal an seiner Türklinke.

Da er wach bleiben wollte, schaltete er seinen Laptop ein und rief sich die neuste Staffel von Dr. Who auf, die er grad sah.

Irgendwann fielen ihm dennoch die Augen zu

Ein Klopfen weckte ihn einige Stunden später wieder.

Sofort saß er senkrecht im Bett. "Ich komme", rief er leise raus.

Allerdings stellte sich nun ein Problem. Der blöde Schal hing draußen und bestimmt erwartete der Fremde, dass er sich wieder die Augen verband.

Schnell ging er zur Tür, er würde hoffentlich eine Anweisung bekommen.

Wenig später wurde wie beim ersten Mal ein Zettel unter der Tür durchgeschoben.

Diesmal war der Zettel mit der Hand beschrieben, Druckbuchstaben, alle groß. [HOL DEN SCHAL REIN. IN 2 MIN BIN ICH WIEDER DA.]

Sven lächelte mit klopfendem Herzen. "Ok", rief er durch die Tür und wartete einen Moment, ehe er die Tür aufzog.

Der Flur war menschenleer. Schnell holte er den Schal rein und verband sich die Augen, dann ließ er die Tür kurzerhand offen stehen und tastete sich durch den Raum. "Scheiße", fluchte er leise, als er sich den kleinen Zeh gestoßen hatte. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, den Schal erst auf dem Bett umzumachen, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte?

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann waren leise Schritte zu hören. Die Tür wurde zugemacht und die Schritte kamen näher.

"Hey", grüßte Sven den Unbekannten.

"Hallo Sven", wisperte der Fremde und trat dicht hinter ihn. Warme Hände strichen über seine Arme.

"Schön, dass du da bist", flüsterte Sven, es kam ihm unangemessen vor laut zu sprechen.

Statt zu Antworten spürte Sven einen Kuss im Nacken.

Leise seufzte er, allein diese Küsse machten ihn so unsagbar an.

Die Hände schoben sich von seinen Armen auf seinen Bauch und begannen ihn dort zu streicheln.

Sven schob seinerseits seine Hände nach hinten auf die Oberschenkel des Unbekannten, dann höher.

Er hörte einen überraschten Laut, aber der Fremde machte keine Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten.

Er massierte die festen Pobacken durch den dünnen Stoff der Shorts - war der Fremde so über den Flur gelaufen, oder hatte er sich eine Trainingshose ausgezogen, als er ins Zimmer gekommen war?

Wenn er nur in Shorts hergekommen war, dann würde er vermutlich ein Zimmer auf dem gleichen Flur haben.

Wer war noch so auf diesem... Der Gedanke wurde sofort unterbrochen, als der Fremde seine Hände tiefer gleiten ließ.  
Direkt in seine Shorts zu seinem schon halbharten Schwanz.

"Gott", keuchte Sven überrascht auf.

"Hm, schon bereit zum spielen", raunte der Fremde in sein Ohr.

"Für dich doch immer."

"Gut", wisperte der Fremde.

Dabei massierte er Sven weiter. Mit der freien Hand zog der Fremde Svens Shorts nach unten. Dann fühlte er, wie der Fremde hinter ihm auf die Knie ging.

Sofort beschleunigte sich Svens Atem. Ob der Fremde wieder...?

Auch diesmal presste er sein Gesicht zwischen Svens Pobacken.

Sven stöhnte auf. "Ja... gott, ja!"

Er spürte, wie der Fremde sich tiefer schob, dann fühlte er schon seine Zunge.

Sven konnte sich kaum aufrechthalten und unwillkürlich schob er eine Hand zu seinem Schwanz.

Schon im nächsten Moment wurde seine Hand zur Seite geschoben.

"Was...?" protestierte Sven.

"Ich mach das", hörte er es dumpf.

Sven schloss die Augen und nickte. "Ok", wisperte er heiser.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er wieder die Zunge.

Sven biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Der andere war immer so leise, da kam es ihm falsch vor laut zu sein.

"Du musst dich nicht zurückhalten", wisperte der Fremde.

Sven nickte leicht, dann, als wieder die Zunge in ihn eindrang, keuchte er hörbar.

Die Hände des Fremden begannen leicht über seine Hüften zu streicheln. 

Schließlich wanderten die Hände höher, er erhob sich und drückte Sven nach vorn.

Sofort folgte Sven der Bewegung. Er beugte sich vor und stützte sich auf der Matratze ab.

"Sexy", wisperte der Fremde.

"Du bist im Vorteil - du siehst mich."

"Dann wirst du mir wohl einfach glauben müssen."

"Ich würd dich auch gern sehen."

Diesmal antwortete der Fremde nicht, dafür spürte Sven einen Finger zwischen seinen Pobacken.

Und schon konnte Sven gar nicht mehr denken - der Fremde war zu geschickt.

Geschickt wie auch die letzten Mal bereitete der Fremde ihn vor.

Immer wieder keuchte Sven auf, wenn er diesen einen Punkt in ihm traf.

"Mehr Sven?" raunte der Fremde.

"Ja, bitte... mehr. Ich will dich."

"Nur zu gern", kam die Antwort und schon hörte er, wie der Fremde eine Kondomverpackung aufriss.

Ein wenig kühles Gel wurde in seinem Hintern verteilt, dann drängte sich der Fremde an ihn.

Sven biss sich auf die Lippe als sich der Fremde langsam in ihn schob.

"Das gefällt dir, was?", raunte der Fremde.

"Oh ja!" stöhnte Sven.

"Dann los", kündigte der Fremde an und bewegte sich in ihm. Langsam, viel zu langsam für Svens Geschmack.

"Geduld", raunte der Fremde, als Sven sich leicht bewegte.

Sven gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich, hielt aber still.

"Ich mach das schon..."

Weiterhin viel zu langsam bewegte sich der Fremde in ihm, seine Hände lagen fest auf Svens Hüften.  
Doch ganz allmählich steigerte er sein Tempo.

"Ja, schneller", stöhnte Sven.

"Nicht so ungeduldig."

"Du... so gut..."

"Du auch..."

Sven keuchte laut, als der Fremde sein Tempo deutlich steigerte.

Dann schlich sich eine Hand wieder nach vorn und umfasste seinen Schwanz. Im Takt seiner Stöße massierte der Fremde ihn.

"Gleich... gleich", keuchte Sven.

"Ja, komm für mich Sven", raunte der Fremde.

Sven keuchte heiser auf, und dann kam er.

Der Fremde brauchte noch zwei tiefe Stöße, dann kam auch er. Wieder biss er dabei leicht in Svens Nacken.

Erschöpft sank Sven weiter nach vorn aufs Bett.

Der Unbekannte lehnte sich über ihn und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken.

Sven lächelte zufrieden

"Hmm", raunte der Fremde in seinen Nacken, dann küsste er ihn dort sanft.

Ob der Fremde diesmal wohl noch etwas blieb?, fragte sich Sven. Erst einmal zog er sich jedoch behutsam aus ihm zurück.

"Bleibst du?" wisperte Sven.

"Nein."

"Ich werd auch nicht gucken, versprochen."

"Nein", wiederholte der Fremde.

"Ich... kommst du morgen wieder?"

"Vermutlich."

Vermutlich? Das war nicht gut, dachte Sven.

"Shht... wenn du nicht verschläfst, dann komm ich." Der Fremde hatte wohl seine Zweifel gefühlt.

"Ich hab eine Zimmerkarte für dich", sagte Sven. "Sie liegt auf dem Nachttisch."

"Oh", machte der Fremde, dann fühlte er wieder die Lippen in seinem Nacken.

Sven lächelte. Offenbar fand der Fremde die Idee mit der Karte gut. "Ich... ich find das hier echt schön. Das mit dir", sagte er leise.

Dazu bekam er keine weitere Antwort.

"Ich finde es so schade, dass ich nicht weiß wer du bist", fuhr Sven leise fort.

"Ich weiß, wer du bist - das reicht."

Sven zögerte, aber er wollte ehrlich zu dem Fremden sein. "Aber ich muss den ganzen Tag an dich denken. Und ich frag mich immer, ob ich dir grad gegenüberstehe und es nicht weiß."

"Macht das ganze doch spannend für dich."

"Eher frustrierend..."

"Find ich nicht", wisperte der Unbekannte leise und küsste wieder seinen Nacken.

"Aber warum willst du denn nicht, dass ich weiß wer du bist?"

"Ich möchte es einfach nicht.

Sven seufzte tief. Der Fremde war offenbar entschlossen ihm nichts zu verraten.

"Geh schlafen, Sven - sonst bist du morgen wieder so müde."

"Ok", flüsterte Sven.

Wieder fühlte er einen Kuss, dann richtete sich der Unbekannte auf. Sven hörte seine Schritte zum Nachttisch, wo er offenbar die Karte mitnahm, dann dauerte es noch etwas und es raschelte leise, er zog sich wohl an, dann klappte die Tür.

Erneut seufzte Sven, dann knotete er den Schal los und drehte sich zur Tür. Sie war geschlossen.  
Der Fremde war weg und hatte nichts zurückgelassen. 

Und Sven war keinen Schritt weiter. Er wusste immer noch nicht, mit wem er da grade geschlafen hatte.  
Er war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl - einerseits war er ihm so nah gekommen - andererseits wusste er nichts von ihm.

Und das war doch schon mehr als seltsam. Vor allem weil es einfach nicht verstand.

Und der Fremde hatte ihm auch keine Erklärung gegeben.

Es war wirklich extrem frustrierend, weil sie so gar keine Chance hatten, das hier weiterzuentwickeln. Zu mehr als Sex.

Es war purer Sex. Verdammt guter Sex, aber eben nicht mehr.

Und das war etwas, worauf er nicht stand.

Er wollte einen Freund, mit dem er alles teilte - nicht nur das Bett. Oder in diesem Fall auch nur die Bettkante.  
Und er mochte es nicht, dass er nun wieder allein einschlafen musste. Dabei hätte er sich jetzt wirklich gern an den warmen Körper geschmiegt um dann einzuschlafen.

Er hätte sogar in Kauf genommen den Schal weiter zu tragen. Aber nicht mal das hatte der Fremde gewollt. Offenbar... wollte er wirklich nur Sex.

Aber warum kam er dann immer wieder zu ihm - war er der einzige, der so... willig war? Oder hatte er zu Hause vielleicht ne Frau oder Freundin und wollte auf keinen Fall, dass das hier rauskam?

Aber das konnte er doch auch sagen.

Sven wusste zwar nicht, wie er damit umgehen würde, aber immerhin wüsste er dann was los war.

Mit einem Seufzen umarmte er den Schal, kuschelte sich ein und versuchte zu schlafen.

Aber es dauerte bestimmt noch eine Stunde, bis ihm dann wirklich die Augen zufielen.


	8. Kein Stück weiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird ja fleißig spekuliert, wer denn der Fremde sein könnte - es interessiert uns brennend, welche Kandidaten da auf den Listen stehen! Bitte, schreibst es uns!

Sven fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich wie gerädert - beim letzten Mal hatte er die Müdigkeit noch vorgetäuscht, diesmal war sie echt.

Und so schleppte er sich zum zweiten Mal kaum wirklich wach nach unten.

"Guten Morgen", grüßte in die Runde, dann suchte er seinen Platz bei Sokratis, Łukasz und Schmelle.

Marcel zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihn. "Sag mal, was stellst du nachts eigentlich an?"

"Keine Ahnung - vielleicht ist das Bett komisch oder so."

"Also ich schlafe super."

"Dann ist dein Bett besser."

"Ich tausche nicht!" sagte Marcel sofort grinsend.

Sven maulte gespielt. "Und teilen?", fragte er dann aus einem spontanen Impuls heraus.

"Ja ne, danke. Ich find’s schön ein Einzelzimmer zu haben und... du schnarchst Sven."

"Ich schnarche gar nicht!", protestierte Sven.

"Ich hab mir schon ein Zimmer mit dir geteilt und du schnarchst."

"Da war ich erkältet."

Marcel schnaubte. "Ja schon klar Sven."

"Ich schnarche nicht", wiederholte Sven. War Marcel der Unbekannte - und er wollte nicht bleiben, weil er meinte, dass Sven schnarchte?

"Jeder Mensch schnarcht", mischte sich Mats ein, der am Nachbartisch saß. "Hab ich neulich in der Zeitung gelesen."

"Ich nicht. Ich hab das Schnarchen im Mutterleib abgegeben, Lars schnarcht für uns beide."

Mats klappte der Mund auf und er sah Sven völlig fassungslos an, während Marcel laut auflachte.

Sven nickte nur und trank dann von dem Kaffee, der ihm gebracht worden war.

Dabei sah er sich wieder einmal im Speisesaal um. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass sein Plan nicht aufgegangen war. Er hatte nur ein kleines Stück vom Oberschenkel des Fremden berührt, nicht seine Haare.

Aber wenn er so drüber nachdachte - zu mehr war er einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen.

Aber vielleicht würde er das ja heute Nacht schaffen. Falls der Fremde überhaupt kam. Immerhin hatte er jetzt seine Zimmerkarte.  
Und das er sie mitgenommen hatte, das wertete Sven mal als gutes Zeichen.

Vielleicht würde er mit diesem Vertrauensbeweis ein wenig weiterkommen.

Und wenn nicht... sollte er drüber nachdenken, was er wollte und dem Fremden das auch klipp und klar sagen. Und zur Not musste er das ganze halt beenden - auch wenn er das wirklich nicht wollte.

Denn auch, wenn er wissen wollte – musste - wer der Fremde war - es war einfach auch total reizvoll.

Und der Sex war so atemberaubend.

Der Unbekannte war verdammt geschickt, und einfallsreich.

Sven biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, als er daran dachte wie sich der Fremde in ihm anfühlte.

Halt, nein, darüber durfte er nun wirklich nicht nachdenken. Nicht hier beim Frühstück, wo die komplette Mannschaft anwesend war!

Er riss sich zusammen und stand dann auf um sich etwas zu essen zu holen.

Wirklich viel Hunger hatte er nicht, aber er wusste auch, dass er Essen musste um das Training zu überstehen.

Das Training würde wieder hart werden, sehr hart. Und morgen stand schon ihr erstes Testspiel an.

Er musste sich für das Spiel empfehlen, bei jedem Training, sonst wäre er bei dieser Mannschaft seinen Stammplatz los.  
Außerdem hatte er eine winzig kleine Möglichkeit auf die EM. Allein dafür lohnte es sich jetzt richtig zu beißen.

Nach dem Frühstück war das erste Training angesetzt.

Und diesmal grübelte er nicht, wer der Fremde war, sondern wie es mit ihnen weitergehen sollte.

Wie lange konnte er das noch mitmachen?

Vielleicht hätte er sich von Anfang an gar nicht auf sowas einlassen sollen. Schon unter der Dusche den Schal abnehmen sollen, ehe der Fremde ihm nähergekommen wäre.

"Alles ok Sven?" fragte Eric neben ihm.

"Ja, klar."

"Ich weiß nicht. Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so komisch. Seitdem wir hier sind."

"Ich bin einfach... ziemlich erschöpft."

"Das sind wir alle, aber... dir liegt doch irgendwas auf dem Herzen."

"Nein, eigentlich nicht", schüttelte Sven den Kopf. Er würde sicher nicht mit Erik drüber reden - womöglich war er ja auch der Unbekannte.  
Außerdem konnte er ja schlecht irgendwem, mit Ausnahme von Lars, sowas erzählen.

"Ist wirklich okay", bekräftigte Sven.

Erik nickte. "Na gut, wenn du meinst."

"Dann lass uns mal loslaufen, sonst gibt’s Ärger.“

"Na du spielst doch hier die Schnecke", grinste Erik und zog sofort das Tempo an.

Sven folgte ihm, froh, dass Erik nicht weiterfragte.

Aber wenn Erik der Fremde wäre, dann wüsste er ja eh was los war. Und wenn nicht - dann ging ihn das nichts an.

Also versuchte er sich wieder aufs Training zu konzentrieren und seine Probleme dahin zu schieben, wo sie hingehörten. In seine Freizeit.

Er war froh, es klappte tatsächlich, und er lieferte ausgesprochen gute Trainingsergebnisse ab. Auch der Rest des Tages verlief ähnlich gut.

Mittags schlief er ruhig, das zweite Training verlief gut, und nach dem Abendessen ging er ein wenig mit den anderen Kickern.  
Als die ersten schließlich auf ihre Zimmer verschwanden, schloss Sven sich ihnen an.

"Warum hast du den Schal weggenommen?", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. Roman.

"Naja... wissen ja jetzt alle, dass wir da sind."

"Das wussten sie gestern auch schon."

Sven fluchte innerlich. Warum nur musste Roman jetzt auftauchen und ihm so blöde Fragen stellen? "Ich wollte nicht, dass er weg kommt, so. Ist mein Lieblingsschal."

"Du bist echt komisch drauf, Sven."

"Hm, das hör ich im Moment öfter..."

"Und was machst du dagegen?"

Mich von einem Fremden ficken lassen, dachte Sven. "Mich erholen und so..."

"Na, dann gute Nacht", wünschte Roman.

"Dir auch Roman", sagte Sven.

Roman nickte nur, grinste kurz und verschwand dann. Sein Zimmer lag auf der anderen Seite des Flurs, drei Zimmer weiter.  
Sven wartete bis Roman sein Zimmer betreten hatte, dann schloss er seine eigene Tür auf.

Er machte sich in Ruhe fertig und kuschelte sich dann ins Bett. Den Schal legte er diesmal gut sichtbar auf den Nachttisch

Und dann hieß es wieder warten.

Er machte sich leise Musik an und fühlte, wie ihm langsam die Augen zufielen.

Wenn der Fremde bei seinem Zeitplan blieb, dann hatte er ja eh noch ein bisschen Zeit.

Also konnte er auch ruhig ein paar Stunden schlafen.

***

Er wurde wach, als sich ein warmer Körper an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Etwas Weiches strich über sein Gesicht und legte sich über seine Augen.

Dann waren da weiche Lippen in seinem Nacken.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Sven. Er war also wirklich gekommen.

"Hey", wisperte er mit vom Schlaf heiserer Stimme.

"Hey", ertönte die leise Stimme des Fremden.

"Schön, dass du hier bist."

"Du hast mich gestern so darum gebeten... den Wunsch wollte ich dir erfüllen", wisperte der Fremde und küsste wieder Svens Nacken.

"Den anderen Wunsch nicht..."

"Genieß das hier doch einfach. Entspann dich."

Sven lächelte leicht. "Ich würd gern deinen Namen rufen, wenn ich komme."

Der Fremde gab keine Antwort, sondern schob stattdessen eine Hand nach vorn und begann über Svens Brust zu streicheln.

"Ich kann dich auch Karl-Hermann nennen", drohte Sven. "Oder August-Wilhelm."

"Wenn dich das scharf macht", wisperte der Fremde nur und kniff Sven in die Brustwarze.

Sven keuchte auf, dann brachte er heraus, "Dein echter Name würde mich noch schärfer machen."

"Genug geredet", wisperte der Fremde und biss Sven ganz leicht in den Nacken. Dabei kniff er wieder in Svens Brustwarze.

Sven gab erneut ein Keuchen von sich. Fürs erste würde er aufhören zu drängen und das hier genießen, aber nachher würde er noch einen Versuch unternehmen. Und vielleicht... sollte er versuchen sich im Arm des Fremden zu drehen, damit er ihn endlich auch berühren konnte.

Dass er sein Gesicht abtasten konnte, seine Haare. Ihn auf die Lippen küssen konnte.  
Nicht nur so kurz, hastig, wie neulich, sondern richtig.

Denn das hatte der Fremde bisher auch nie gemacht. Ihn richtig geküsst.

Es war nur Sex, nicht einmal küssen... "Ja", keuchte Sven auf, als eine Hand seinen Schwanz erreicht hatte.

Ein Kuss in den Nacken folgte, dann begann die Hand sich ganz langsam an seinem Schwanz auf und ab zu bewegen.

Dabei schob sich der Unbekannte dicht an seinen Rücken. Er war nackt.

Sven spürte, dass auch der Fremde schon erregt war und drängte sich leicht nach hinten.

"Ja", raunte der Fremde und massierte ihn etwas fester.

Auch Sven keuchte.

Schließlich löste der Fremde seine Hand und drehte Sven auf den Bauch.

Kurz schoss es Sven durch den Kopf, dass er den Fremden so wieder nicht berühren konnte.

Dann verschwand der Gedanke, weil der Fremde jetzt schwer auf ihm lag.

Eine Hand strich leicht an seiner Seite entlang, bis zum Oberschenkel und wanderte von dort weiter in die Mitte zu seinen Pobacken.  
Schon schob sich ein vorwitziger Finger zwischen die Pobacken und drang in ihn ein.

Stöhnend drängte sich Sven dem Finger entgegen.

"Siehst du, so mag ich dich... nackt und willig und heiß unter mir."

Noch ehe Sven irgendwas darauf antworten konnte, schob sich ein zweiter Finger in ihn. Dann hörte er etwas knistern, der Fremde rollte sich halb von ihm runter, wenig später wieder auf ihn. Es wurde kühl und glitschig in seinem Po.

"Bereit?" fragte der Fremde kaum hörbar.

"Bereit", antwortete Sven heiser.

Sofort drängte sich der Fremde noch enger an ihn und Sven spürte wie der harte Schwanz in ihn eindrang.

Es war wieder einmal unheimlich gut. Sven lag flach auf dem Laken, und sein Schwanz wurde nur durch die Bewegung und das Gewicht gereizt.

"Glaubst du, du wirst so kommen? Ohne eine Hand?" wisperte der Fremde plötzlich.

Sven nickte leicht, und mit rauer Stimme antwortete er, "Ja, ja..."

"Heiß", raunte der Fremde und bewegte sich schneller.

"Ja... ja, schneller!"

Der Fremde biss ihn leicht in den Nacken und kam seiner Forderung nach. Noch schneller und tiefer wurden seine Stöße.

Damit rieb Svens Schwanz fester und schneller auf dem Laken. Noch drei Stöße... noch zwei... einer... dann kam Sven mit einem vom Kopfkissen gedämpften Keuchen.

Der Fremde folgte ihm nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später. Dabei biss er wieder leicht in Svens Nacken.

Wenn der Fremde nicht aufpasste, dann würde er irgendwann noch einen Knutschfleck hinterlassen, dachte Sven mit einem erschöpften Grinsen.

Den Zähnen folgten weiche Lippen - und ein paar Bartstoppel? Der Kontakt war nicht lang genug um das mit Sicherheit sagen zu können.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe der Fremde sich von seinem Rücken rollte.

Sven nutzte die Chance und drehte sich auf die Seite, in Richtung des Fremden.

Auf einmal fühlte er eine zärtliche Hand, die seine Wange streichelte.

Sven lächelte und drängte sich gegen die Hand.

"Schlaf gut, Sven", wisperte der Fremde.

"Bitte bleib noch ein bisschen", bat Sven wieder und hob nun eine Hand um den Fremden endlich zu berühren.

Es musste merkwürdig ausgesehen haben, wie er blind in der Gegend herumfuchtelte, doch dann fühlte er nackte Haut - eine Schulter.  
Er fühlte warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen und fuhr die Schulter entlang bis zum Hals. Ja, da waren leichte Bartstoppeln zu fühlen.

"Sven", sagte der Fremde mahnend und eine Hand umschloss sein Handgelenk, ehe er weiter nach oben streichen konnte.

"Ich musste es wenigstens versuchen."

"Warum lässt du das Thema nicht einfach ruhen?"

"Weil..." Sven wurde ernster. "Weil ich wirklich wissen möchte, wer du bist. Oder wenigstens, warum du nicht willst, dass ich es weiß."

"Kannst du nicht das genießen, was wir jetzt haben?"

"Ich könnte es noch mehr genießen."

"Du solltest schlafen Sven. Wir haben morgen unser erstes Testspiel", sagte der Fremde leise und ließ Svens Hand los.

'Wir', hatte der Typ gesagt - jetzt war es eindeutig, dass er ein Mitspieler war, kein Betreuer.

"Also schlaf gut", wisperte der Fremde.

"Du auch", gab sich Sven jetzt geschlagen. Morgen war schließlich auch noch eine Nacht.

Plötzlich spürte Sven weiche Lippen auf seiner Stirn, dann hörte er, wie der Fremde sich aus dem Bett rollte und aufstand.

Jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt den Schal abzunehmen. Ganz stockdunkel war es in seinem Zimmer auch nachts nicht, und er würde den Fremden sicher erkennen können.

Aber er zögerte. Wenn er den Schal abnahm, dann würde das hier vermutlich vorbei sein. Und das wollte er nicht. Er musste sich anders herantasten

Musste dem Fremden klar machen, dass er mehr als den anonymen Sex wollte. Sie harmonierten so perfekt, warum sollten sie nicht probieren, ob sie auch außerhalb des Bettes so gut zusammenpassen?

Es gab niemanden in der Mannschaft, den er nicht mochte, von dem er hoffte, dass er nicht der Unbekannte war.

Er seufzte tief. Das alles wurde langsam wirklich frustrierend.

"Nicht grübeln", wisperte der Fremde.

"Bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig", brummte Sven.

"Eben - also schlaf jetzt." Sven hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss.

Sofort schob er sich den Schal von den Augen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn verstecken, damit der Fremde ihn nicht sofort griffbereit hatte.

Nein, dann würde er gleich wieder abhauen, da war Sven sich sicher. Dann... würde er ihn morgen um einen Kuss bitten. Einen richtigen Kuss.

Ja, das war noch ein wenig unverfänglich. Außerdem sehnte er sich nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Aber jetzt musste er langsam schlafen. In einem hatte der Fremde nämlich recht, morgen stand ein wichtiges Testspiel an, das er nicht vergurken wollte.

Also zog er den Schal ab, die Decke hoch und kuschelte sich ein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	9. Weiße Mäuse

Diesmal fühlte Sven sich ausgeschlafen, als sein Wecker klingelte. Oder nein, es war gar nicht der Wecker, sondern sein Handy mit einer Nachricht von Lars: [Hey Brüderchen, lebst du noch oder reitest du grad mit dem Unbekannten in den Sonnenuntergang?]

Sven lächelte, das wünschte er sich, aber soweit waren sie noch nicht. Würden womöglich nie so weit sein. [Er reitet nur in absoluter Dunkelheit... Er hat Bartstoppeln, mehr hab ich noch nicht rausgefunden. Aber ich bleib dran], schrieb er zurück.

Er sah auf die Uhrzeit und entschloss sich, gleich aufzustehen. Er hatte zwar noch eine halbe Stunde aber das war zu kurz um sich noch mal hinzulegen.  
So konnte er sich in Ruhe fertig machen, noch ein wenig fernsehen und dann früh runter zum Frühstück gehen.

Er war tatsächlich ein wenig nervös, als er den Speisesaal betrat. Schließlich wusste er jetzt genau, dass sein Unbekannter ein Spieler war, also bestand die Chance, dass er sich durch Zufall zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.

Er holte tief Luft, dann ging er zu einem freien Tisch, ließ sich Kaffee bringen und holte sich dann ein paar Leckereien vom Buffet.  
Als er zurück zu seinem Tisch kam, saß Gonzo auf einem der freien Plätze.

"Guten Morgen", grüßte er. Zumindest bei Gonzo konnte er sich sicher sein, der war nicht groß genug. Auch wenn die Bartstoppeln schon hinkämen.  
Aber nein, Gonzo fehlten sicher fünfzehn Zentimeter, wenn nicht mehr.

"Na, du bist ja mal wach", grinste Gonzo ihn an. "Was ist passiert? Doch mit Schmelle das Bett getauscht?"

"Nein, die andere Seite ausprobiert."

Gonzo lachte auf. "Sehr guter Trick."

"Und du bist die ganze Zeit so wach..."

"Gib mir ein Kissen und eine Decke und ich schlaf auch in der Badewanne. Oder auf dem Boden. Im Sessel. Zur Not stehe ich auch", meinte Gonzo zwinkernd. "Wenn ich müde bin, bin ich müde und dann schlafe ich auch."

"Beneidenswert. Wobei - Badewanne wäre mir auch zu kurz, wenn ich überall schlafen könnte."

"Tja, wenn ihr auch alle so groß werden müsst", meinte Gonzo. "Guck, da kommt schon der nächste Riese. Mats könnte auch nicht in der Wanne schlafen."

"Nein, oder nur in einer Badewanne für... normalgroße Menschen."

"Für Riesen meinst du", grinste Gonzo und stand auf. "Ich hol mir auch mal was zu essen."

"Mach das, ist wieder lecker." Sven sah zu Mats, der jetzt auf ihn zukam. Der könnte es schon sein.

"Morgen Sven", grüßte Mats und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Morgen", grüßte Sven ihn zurück.

"Na du scheinst dich ja endlich eingewöhnt zu haben. Siehst richtig fit aus."

"Ja, hab gut geschlafen."

"Und das obwohl der Schal nicht mehr an der Tür hängt?" fragte Roman und nahm den letzten freien Platz in Beschlag.

Sven starrte Roman an. Wieso sprach er ihn wieder auf den Schal an. "Ja, den... soll ja keiner klauen."

"Schal?" fragte Mats nach. "Wofür brauchst du hier in Dubai einen Schal?"

"Sven wollte offenbar Flagge zeigen und hatte ihn an seine Zimmertür gehängt", erklärte Roman mit einem Grinsen. Bartstoppeln hatte er, und die Größe passte auch.

Mats lachte. "Oh das ist ne nette Idee. Das sollten wir Thomas mal vorschlagen."

"Bei Sven sah es richtig gut an."

Sven runzelte die Stirn und musterte den Torhüter eindringlich. Wollte der Fremde ihm grade ein Zeichen geben? Oder fand Roman das mit dem Schal wirklich einfach nur lustig?

"Ich hol mir was zu essen - wenn die Bedienung kommt, bestellst du mir einen Cappuccino?", bat Roman Sven, ohne auf seine Überlegungen einzugehen.

"Ähm ja klar. Und du Mats?" fragte Sven.

"Einfacher Kaffee, ja?"

Sven nickte und sah Mats und Roman nach, als sie zum Buffet gingen. Als die Bedienung kam, gab er schnell die Getränkebestellung auf und grübelte dann wieder über den Unbekannten.

"Sven? Dein Rührei wird kalt."

Überrascht sah er auf. Er hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass Gonzo wieder da war.

"Du bist aber echt in Gedanken."

"Ja, musste grad über was nachdenken", sagte Sven.

"Und jetzt musst du essen."

"Zu Befehl!" grinste Sven und begann zu essen.

Wenig später kamen Mats und Roman zurück.

Sven musste sich dazu zwingen, weder Roman noch Mats zu mustern, sondern brav weiterzuessen.  
Er würde sich doch nur blamieren, wenn Roman oder Mats derjenige wäre, welcher...

Und wenn nicht, dann würde er auffallen und müsste ne Ausrede erfinden.

Und das merkte der Unbekannte bestimmt. So, wie Roman auch immer auf den Schal rumritt.

Obwohl er da ja auch keine Ahnung hatte, ob das überhaupt was zu bedeuten hatte. Vielleicht hatte Roman wirklich einfach nur wissen wollen, warum der Schal da hing.   
War ja ne berechtigte Frage. 

Inzwischen waren einige Mitspieler mehr im Speiseraum angekommen. Sven ließ seinen Blick wandern - es waren noch immer verdammt viele Kandidaten, die in Frage kamen. Zu viele um einfach zu raten.   
Er musste weiter abwarten, ob sich der Unbekannte verriet. 

Und damit schob er den Gedanken an den Unbekannten wieder weit von sich. 

Das Trainingslager war nicht dafür da rumzurätseln, wer einen in der Nacht fickt. Es war zum Trainieren da - und in Svens Fall auch dazu, sich nachts ficken zu lassen. Aber das war halt nur eine nette Begleiterscheinung und durfte nicht in den Fokus rücken. 

In den nächsten Stunden konnte Sven sich tatsächlich daran halten.   
Erst gab es ein lockeres Training, dann, nach dem Mittag, das Spiel gegen Eintracht Frankfurt. Sie gewannen mit einem angenehmen 4:0. Grade gegen einen Konkurrenten aus der ersten Liga war das ein extrem gutes Ergebnis und entsprechend zufrieden waren alle. 

Nach dem Spiel fuhren sie im Bus vom Stadion wieder zum Hotel. Diesmal saß Marco neben ihm. Auch nicht ganz ordentlich rasiert, bemerkte Sven. 

"Bist du heute Abend beim Pokern dabei?" fragte Marco ihn. 

"Klar", nickte Sven. "Wo und wann?" 

"Bei mir und gegen 19 Uhr. Wir müssen ja alle wieder pünktlich in die Federn." 

"Dann muss ich nur noch wissen, wo 'bei dir' ist." 

Marco lachte. "Erste Etage, Zimmer 117." 

Sven nickte - das war direkt unter ihm. "Ich bin dabei. Was soll ich mitbringen?" 

"Gute Laune", grinste Marco. 

"Okay, davon hab ich noch was eingepackt." 

"Sehr schön. Das heutige Einsatzmittel sind übrigens grüne Gummifrösche, die Erik zur Verfügung stellt." 

"Oh, das wird schwer...", seufzte Sven. Er tendierte dazu, seine Einsätze auch mal aufzuessen. 

"Keine Angst, wir haben noch weiße Mäuse als Ersatz." 

"Die sind gut, die sind nicht so lecker." 

"Ja, die mag niemand von uns, deshalb sind sie auch schon etwas älter." 

"Dann sind sie ein perfekter Einsatz." 

Inzwischen waren sie wieder am Hotel angekommen und die Spieler drängten aus dem Bus. Auch Sven lief gleich hoch in sein Zimmer. Er brauchte jetzt einfach eine Pause. So einen kleinen Mittagsschlaf, das wäre jetzt nett. Er stellte sich den Wecker um pünktlich zum Abendessen zu kommen, dann legte er sich aufs Bett. Jetzt erlaubte er es sich auch wieder an den Unbekannten zu denken.

Der Schal hatte ordentlich zusammengelegt auf dem Kopfkissen gelegt, als er ins Zimmer gekommen war, und ohne darüber nachzudenken nahm er ihn jetzt in die Hand.

Er war ja fast versucht ihn einfach wieder nach draußen zu hängen, nur um zu gucken, was Roman dazu sagen würde.

Aber er musste den Fremden ja nicht noch einmal einladen, sie hatten ja darüber gesprochen - und die Schlüsselkarte war eindeutig gewesen.

Und so kuschelte er sich an den Schal und schloss die Augen.

Schon bald darauf war er eingeschlafen.

***

Sven war wirklich tief und fest eingeschlafen, so dass ihn der Wecker aus dem Schlaf riss. Ein wenig orientierungslos sah er sich um, bis sein knurrender Magen ihn erinnerte, was als nächstes auf dem Programm stand: Abendessen.

Und danach, meldete sich seine Erinnerung, das Pokern.

Darauf freute er sich tatsächlich schon sehr. Das waren immer extrem lustige Runden.

Und - wer wusste es schon, vielleicht war sein nächtlicher Besucher auch dabei. Allerdings würde sich der Unbekannte vermutlich auch dort nicht verraten.   
Im Gegenteil würde er im Beisein der anderen noch vorsichtiger sein.

Sven seufzte. Es brachte nichts, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er musste es auf sich zukommen lassen. Der Unbekannte hielt alle Fäden in der Hand.

Er konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass sich das irgendwann änderte.

Erneut knurrte sein Magen und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sich langsam wirklich fürs Abendessen fertig machen sollte.

Also stand er auf, machte sich fertig und ging dann gemütlich runter in den Speiseraum.

Diesmal landete er an einem Tisch mit dem älteren Roman, Matze und Neven.

Auch die drei waren Kandidaten, auch wenn Roman wohl zu rasiert war. Außerdem wurde Roman Vater und so, wie er sich freute, passte das nicht mit seinem Unbekannten zusammen.

Also war Roman auch raus. Es waren dennoch zu viele.

Und er hatte doch nicht mehr grübeln wollen, rief er sich zur Ordnung. 

Also essen, nett unterhalten und dann nachher pokern. Und dann auf einen Besuch in der Nacht hoffen.

Beim Essen wurde er komplett von Roman abgelenkt, der wirklich total im Babyfieber war. Er wusste genau, wie groß und schwer das Baby schon war, und wie es sich wann entwickelt hatte. Dann erzählte er ausführlich, wie sie sich schon auf das Würmchen vorbereitet hatten.

"Boah Roman, das wollte ich so genau alles gar nicht wissen", bemerkte Neven irgendwann grinsend.

"Pah, nur weil du kein Kind hast."

"Wollen wir uns Nachtisch holen, während die beiden das hier ausdiskutieren?" fragte Matze Sven mit einem Grinsen.

"Ja, gute Idee", nickte Sven.

Schnell standen sie auf und machten sich auf den Weg zum Nachttisch, der inzwischen schon heftig umlagert wurde.

Obstsalat mit Vanillesauce, beschloss Sven, das schmeckte und war gesund.

Allerdings lockte ihn auch der Schokopudding und so nahm er sich einen winzigen Klacks davon mit auf seinen Obstsalat. So ein bisschen Schokolade musste einfach sein!

Dafür genoss er den Nachtisch - besonders den Schokopudding - ganz andächtig.

Danach gab es noch eine ganz kurze Besprechung, in dem schon Teile des Trainingsspiels aufgearbeitet wurden, ehe Thomas sie in ihren Feierabend entließ.

Das Pokerspiel machte viel Spaß, sie waren eine recht große Runde. Sven wurde seine letzten weißen Mäuse als vierter von neun los.

Es war fast 11 Uhr, als sich die Runde schließlich auflöste. Eigentlich viel zu spät, aber es hatte Sven gut abgelenkt.

Hoffentlich war der Fremde nicht schon dagewesen und unverrichteter Dinge wieder abgezogen. Oder... wartete er vielleicht schon auf ihn? Versteckt im Dunkeln und bereit ihm sofort den Schal umzulegen, sobald er durch die Tür trat?

Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete er die Tür.


	10. Küsse

Svens Hotelzimmer war leer, es versteckte sich auch niemand hinter der Tür oder in den Ecken. Also war der Unbekannte entweder schon wieder weg oder er war Mitglied der Pokerrunde gewesen und wusste daher, dass Sven erst jetzt wieder auf seinem Zimmer war.

Andererseits war er auch sonst schon mal - viel - später zu ihm gekommen.

Also würde er jetzt einfach mal davon ausgehen, dass der Fremde noch kam. Er selbst würde sich jetzt jedenfalls bettfertig machen.

In diesem Fall hieß das, schnell noch mal duschen, Zähne gründlich putzen, Deo - und dann nackt ins Bett. Schließlich mussten sie ja nicht unnötig Zeit mit Kleidung verschwenden, wo das nicht notwendig war.

Dann kuschelte er sich ins Bett - den Schal wieder quasi als Einladung auf dem Nachttisch. Und dann hieß es warten und hoffen, dass sein Unbekannter wieder kam.

Langsam schlief Sven ein.

Aber kaum fünf Minuten später hörte Sven, wie sich seine Zimmertür leise öffnete.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken drehte er sich zur Tür.

"Nicht gucken", sagte eine leise Stimme durch den Türspalt.

Leise seufzte Sven. "Okay..."

Sven drehte sich wieder um und er hörte, wie der Fremde das Zimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Stoff raschelte, offenbar zog sich der andere aus, dann fühlte Sven auch schon eine Hand auf der nackten Schulter - und einen Moment später den Schal über den Augen.

"Warst du auch beim Pokern?" fragte Sven leise.

"Möglich."

"Ach komm. Willst du mir nicht wenigstens einen kleinen Hinweis geben?"

"Nein... will ich nicht." Sven fühlte, wie sich die Matratze bewegte, der Andere hatte sich hinter ihn gelegt.

Vorsichtig drehte sich Sven in Richtung des Fremden. Seine Augen waren ja jetzt verbunden also hatte der Unbekannte hoffentlich nichts dagegen.  
Im Gegenteil schien es ihm sogar zu gefallen, denn jetzt streichelte er leicht über Svens Wange.

"Was muss ich tun, damit du mir deinen Namen sagst?" fragte Sven.

"Das werde ich nicht."

"Möchtest du... denn nicht gucken, ob das hier mehr werden kann?" fragte Sven kaum hörbar und tastete mit einer Hand nach dem Unbekannten.

Er konnte nichts ertasten ehe der andere sein Handgelenk umfasste. Auf die Frage antwortete er erst gar nicht.

"Oder findest du mich so unausstehlich, dass du außer Sex nichts mit mir zu tun haben willst?" fuhr Sven trotzdem fort.

"Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken... genieß es einfach."

"Ich genieße es ja auch. Solange bis du wieder verschwindest und mich allein lässt."

"Dann schläfst du sowieso gleich."

"Aber es ist ein Unterschied, ob man allein einschläft oder zusammen."

"Shht", machte der Fremde und küsste ihn ganz leicht auf die Lippen.

Sven entspannte sich leicht und versuchte den Kuss zu intensivieren. Wenigstens das wollte er heute, wenn er schon keinen Namen bekam. Aber einen richtigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss wollte er.

Und der Fremde ließ sich diesmal tatsächlich darauf ein. Sven durfte ihn nicht mit den Händen berühren, aber er durfte ihn endlich küssen.

Und es war fantastisch! Der Fremde küsste heiß, leidenschaftlich, fordernd und doch liebevoll und zärtlich.

Es war wirklich ein perfekter Kuss, der ihm den Atem raubte. Sven wusste nicht, ob er schon jemals so geküsst worden war.  
Vermutlich nicht. Und das war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass hier alles anders und irgendwie spannend war - der andere konnte unglaublich gut küssen.

Sven war so in dem Kuss versunken, dass er überrascht aufkeuchte, als er plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Schwanz fühlte.

Dann lösten sich die Lippen von seinen.

"Nicht aufhören", wisperte Sven.

"Mit dem Küssen?"

Sven nickte. "Bitte... du küsst so wahnsinnig gut..."

Sven war überrascht, als er im nächsten Augenblick wieder die Lippen auf seinen fühlte. Ganz offenbar küsste der Fremde gerne. Warum hatte er dann so lange damit gewartet?

Die Frage sollte Sven am besten zu all den anderen Fragen schieben - und für den Moment vergessen.

Außerdem bewegte sich jetzt auch wieder die Hand an seinem Schwanz, da fiel Denken sowieso schwer.

"Na, willst du so kommen?", wisperten die Lippen an seinen.

Sven nickte leicht. Das hier war grade so unglaublich heiß.

"Dann komm", raunte der Fremde und bewegte seine Hand schneller.

Sven stöhnte gegen die Lippen des Unbekannten und bewegte seine Hüfte.

Der Kuss wurde noch intensiver, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Und so dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis Sven tatsächlich kam. Dabei keuchte er laut.

"Mhm, so schön", wisperte der Fremde, während die Bewegungen seiner Hand langsamer wurden und schließlich ganz aufhörten.

"Hmm", knurrte Sven.

Sven spürte, dass der Unbekannte gegen seine Lippen lächelte.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte er dann.

"Was ist mit dir?" fragte Sven leise.

"Nächstes Mal wieder."

Sven lächelte leicht. Dann lehnte er sich vor und berührte die Lippen des anderen mit seinen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Dabei streichelte er den Bauch tiefer und tastete sich zu seinem Schwanz. Feste Haare begrüßten ihn - und ein großer, aufgerichteten Schwanz.

Der Unbekannte keuchte überrascht auf.

"Wow", raunte Sven, der Schwanz fühlte sich so unheimlich gut in seiner Hand an.

Der Fremde lachte leise. "Ich dachte du kennst ihn schon gut genug", raunte er.

"Ja, aber bisher nur mein Arsch - nicht meine Hand."

Der Fremde zögerte kurz. "Na dann... zeig mir was du kannst."

Sven lächelte leicht und begann seine Hand leicht zu bewegen. Erst nur langsam, aber auch dabei hielt er den Schwanz festumfasst, dann wurde seine Bewegung schneller.

Der Fremde stöhnte leicht, dann presste er seine Lippen wieder auf Svens.

Es fühlte sich gut an, ihn so reizen zu können. Zu fühlen, dass sich der Fremde völlig fallen ließ und diesmal ihm ein Stückweit die Kontrolle überließ.

Er durfte es jetzt nicht übertreiben, aber ein wenig mehr konnte er so ja schon erfahren. Vor allem, wo der Fremde jetzt grade etwas... abgelenkt war.  
Sven massierte ihn weiter, dabei hob er die freie Hand und begann die Brust des Unbekannten zu streicheln.

Er spürte warme, weiche Haut über durchtrainierten Muskeln. Glatte Haut, kein Haar war zu fühlen.

Das gefiel ihm, sehr sogar. Der ganze Mann - zumindest das, was er davon kannte - gefiel ihm außerordentlich gut.

Sven bewegte seine Hand am Schwanz des Fremden fester und schneller.

"Ja", raunte der Fremde heiser.

"Komm für mich", wisperte Sven.

"Ja..." - und dann kam der Fremde.

Sven genoss auch dieses Gefühl. Das Pulsieren in seiner Hand, der schnelle Herzschlag, das Keuchen...

Ganz langsam beruhigte sich der Atem des Fremden wieder und er löste sich von Svens Lippen.

"Das war heiß", wisperte Sven.

"War es", stimmte der Unbekannte ihm zu.

Sven hob die Hand, die bisher auf der Brust des Fremden gelegen hatte.

"Meinst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen?" fragte der Fremde leise.

"Besser natürlich, wenn du hier bleiben würdest..."

"Schlaf gut", antwortete der Unbekannte.

"Du gehst?", fragte Sven noch einmal nach.

"Ja Sven. Das Thema hatten wir doch schon."

"Ich weiß... aber ich kann doch mal fragen, hm?"

"Du bist ziemlich hartnäckig..."

Sven lächelte leicht. "Wen mir etwas - oder jemand - wichtig ist."

Einen Moment war es still, dann spürte Sven wieder eine Hand auf der Wange, gefolgt von einem zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte der Unbekannte erneut.

"Du auch", seufzte Sven.

Die Matratze bewegte sich, der andere stand auf, zog sich wieder ab und verließ das Zimmer.


	11. Weiterraten

Seufzend band sich Sven den Schal ab und drehte sich auf den Rücken. 

Das heute war anders gewesen, als die Male vorher. Irgendwie... noch intensiver. 

Dabei hatte der Fremde ihn gar nicht gefickt. 

Aber vielleicht lag es gerade daran - dass sie sich mehr gegeben hatten. Beide. 

Und trotzdem wollte der Fremde ihm immer noch nicht sagen, wer er war. Warum? Warum machte er so ein Geheimnis daraus? 

Völlig frustriert griff Sven nach seinem Handy. Vermutlich würde Lars zwar auch keine Lösung haben, aber er konnte ihm wenigstens zuhören.   
Es klingelte drei Mal, dann meldete sich sein Bruder - wacher diesmal. "Sven, hi. Alles okay bei dir?" 

"Nein, nicht wirklich", brummte Sven. "Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wer der Unbekannte ist. Und irgendwie wird das alles immer komplizierter." 

"Wie - komplizierter?" 

"Ach ich weiß nicht", seufzte Sven. "Er... das heute, war ganz anders als sonst. Irgendwie... intimer und näher..." 

"Also möchte er mehr als nur einen schnellen Fick", stellte Lars fest. 

"Ja... nein... ich weiß nicht. Das ist ja das schlimme." 

"Ach Sven, warum suchst du dir nur immer die... komplizierten Kerle aus?" 

"Er hat mich ausgesucht", knurrte Sven. "Was mach ich denn jetzt, Lars?" 

Sein Bruder seufzte leise. "Du hast dich aussuchen lassen. Aber egal... was machst du jetzt... hast du denn gar keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte?" 

"Hm... ich hab Gonzo und Roman Weidenfeller ausgeschlossen", grinste Sven schief. "Und sonst... groß, gut gebaut, keine Haare auf der Brust, großer Schwanz..." 

"Hm, das trifft wohl auf viele zu. Und zwei ausgeschlossen... ist er ein Mitspieler, weißt du das?" 

"Ja, das weiß ich ziemlich genau." 

"Dann hast du ja nur noch... zwanzig Kandidaten oder so." 

Sven schnaubte. "Super. Damit weiß ich aber immer noch nicht, wie ich den Fremden da ausfindig machen soll..." 

"Du sagst doch, es war diesmal anders. Näher. Meinst du nicht, dass er irgendwann auch mehr möchte?" 

"Keine Ahnung. Er will ja nicht mal bei mir bleiben, bis ich eingeschlafen bin." 

"Vielleicht kommt das ja noch." 

"Meinst du?"

"Er will dir ja wohl auch näher kommen, oder? Gerade nach heute Abend."

"Aber dann hätte er doch auch heute gleich bleiben können.'"

"Ich glaub, das kann eine ziemliche Überwindung für ihn sein. Vielleicht solltest du ihn kleine Schritte machen lassen."

"So wie die Küsse heute", murmelte Sven.

"Ja, genau. Wenn du es rausfinden willst - und eine Chance auf mehr haben willst - dann solltest du ihn das Tempo bestimmen lassen."

"Und das wo ich ja so geduldig bin..."

"Immerhin bekommst du so deine regelmäßige Dosis Sex."

Sven grinste. "Stimmt auch. Aber Sex ist halt auch nicht alles."

"Du kannst dir ja ein Ultimatum setzen - wenn ihr bis... was weiß ich, Ende des Trainingslagers nicht weiter seid, dann beendest du es."

"Hm... klingt wie ne gute Idee."

"Danach kannst du ihm ja auch die Pistole auf die Brust setzen."

Sven nickte. "Ok, dann... ist das ein Plan."

"Genau, und so machst du das. Und vorher versuchst du so mehr rauszufinden."

"Danke", sagte Sven lächelnd. 

"Immer gern", lächelte auch Lars.

"Dann sollte ich jetzt mal versuchen zu schlafen. Morgen geht’s wieder früh los", sagte Sven.

"Ja, schlaf gut - hier gibt’s gleich die zweite Einheit für heute."

"Dann streng dich an!" lachte Sven. "Bis bald Lars."

"Bis bald - und viel Glück!"

Das würde er vermutlich gut brauchen können, dachte Sven als er auflegte und wieder richtig ins Bett kuschelte. Der Fremde schien jedenfalls ein ziemlicher Dickkopf zu sein.

Er konnte nur hoffen in den nächsten Tagen mehr über ihn herauszukriegen.

***

Der nächste Morgen verlief ziemlich unspektakulär. Als Belohnung für ihr gutes Spiel gegen Frankfurt hatte Thomas das Vormittagstraining kurzerhand auf etwas später verschoben und ihnen eine Extrastunde Relaxen am Pool verordnet.

Sie ließen es sich richtig gut gehen, mal ein wenig planschen, dann mit einem Fruchtcocktail oder Smoothie auf der Liege dösen.

Viel zu schnell trommelte sie Thomas aber zusammen, um das späte Vormittagstraining zu starten.

Jetzt ging es wieder richtig zur Sache. Erst Konditionstraining, dann ein Trainingsspiel, bei dem es ums Ganze ging - die Verlierer würden die Gewinner nach dem beim Mittagessen bedienen.

In Rosa-Shirts mit dem glitzernden Aufdruck "I'm the looser of the Day!" die Marco aus seinem Koffer gezaubert hatte.  
Vermutlich hoffte die ganze Mannschaft, dass Marco hinterher eines dieser T-Shirts würde tragen müssen.

Sven wollte sich jedenfalls nicht die Blöße geben.

Also hielten sie sich alle ran, es wurde um jeden Ball gekämpft, und es kam auch zu einigem Trikotgezerre und ein paar Fouls.

Das blieb auch alles im Rahmen, bis Mats bei einer Ecke unglücklich mit Roman zusammenprallte.

Mats stand schnell wieder, aber Roman - der jüngere ihrer beiden Torhüter - keuchte und hielt sich die Rippe.

"Scheiße, Roman, das wollte ich nicht", sagte Mats und beugte sich über ihn.

"Ich weiß", stöhnte Roman und drehte sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Sofort kamen die Betreuer herangelaufen - und diverse Kameras klickten.

"Hoffentlich ist es nichts schlimmes", sagte Schmelle neben Sven.

"Ja, das können wir gerade noch gebrauchen - dass wir uns hier gegenseitig im Training kaputtmachen", nickte Sven.

Als klar wurde, dass Roman nicht weitermachen konnte, schickte Thomas Hendrik für die letzten Minuten ins Tor.

Sie spielten jetzt doch unkonzentrierter weiter, so dass der Endstand 2:3 bestehen blieb.

"Hoffentlich wissen sie schon was Roman hat, wenn wir ins Hotel kommen", murmelte Mats, als er zusammen mit Sven die Bälle einsammelte.

"Hmm", machte Sven. Es war immer ein doofes Gefühl, wenn ein Spieler verletzt war, noch mehr, wenn man selbst mit dem Unfall zu tun hatte. "Musstest dich wohl an einem Torwart rächen, was?"

"Aber war doch der falsche Roman..."

"Stimmt", nickte Sven. "Hat dieser Roman dir auch was angetan?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste."

"Nicht, dass du wüsstest?"

"Na ich will jetzt nicht ausschließen, dass Roman mir vielleicht mal - es war heute Morgen - den letzten Schokopudding gemopst hat", grinste Mats.

 

 

Sven lachte. "Ich werde zukünftig aufpassen, dass immer Schokopudding für dich da ist."

"Na das hör ich doch gern."

"Und ich werde ihn verteidigen - aus Angst vor dir", lachte Sven.

"Vor mir sanftmütigem Wesen?"

"Na, wenn du Roman schon so umhaust..."

"Roman stand aber auch im Weg", brummte Mats.

"Also hast du ihn eher dafür bestraft?"

"Ich glaube, ich sag jetzt lieber nichts mehr", lachte Mats. "Außerdem sollten wir uns beeilen, sonst fahren die noch ohne uns zurück ins Hotel."

"Oh nein, dann müssen wir zu Fuß gehen!" Sie sammelten schnell die letzten Hütchen ein und liefen dann zum Bus.

Mats stöhnte auf, als er auf seinem Platz ein sorgfältig gefaltetes rosa Shirt liegen sah. "Die Abstimmung war einstimmig", sagte Marco und lächelte Mats zuckersüß an. "Du hast heute die Ehre als Einziger dieses Kunstwerk tragen zu dürfen."

Mats schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann seufzte er schicksalsergeben und zog das Ding über.

"Entzückend", sagte Marco zufrieden und hob sein Smartphone. "Und jetzt bitte recht freundlich der Herr."

"Du Arsch", knurrte Mats, machte dann aber gut Miene zum bösen Spiel und lächelte in die Kamera.

"So Jungs, dann mal hinsetzen, wir wollen los fahren", rief Thomas.

Mats und Sven setzen sich, und schon fuhr der Bus los.

Im Hotel angekommen, ging es kurz zum Umziehen und Duschen auf die Zimmer.

Irgendwie hoffte Sven, dass der Fremde jetzt zu ihm unter die Dusche stieg. Immerhin hatte er jetzt die Zimmerkarte.

Aber noch würde das nicht passieren. Vielleicht auch nie, wenn der Fremde ihm nicht irgendwann endlich seinen Namen verriet.

Dennoch konnte er sich das vorstellen. Seine Hand wanderte zwischen seine Beine und umfasste seinen Schwanz.

Seine Hand fühlte sich nur halb so gut an, wie die des Fremden.

Aber er stellte es sich vor, wie der Fremde hinter ihm stand und ihn massierte, und seine Hand wurde immer schneller.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er stöhnend kam.

Er atmete ein paar Mal durch, dann stellte er die Dusche ab und trocknete sich ab. Eine halbe Stunde hatte er noch Zeit, dann musste er zum Mittagessen.

Also machte er sich ganz in Ruhe fertig, rief noch seine Mails ab und ging dann nach unten. Vielleicht gab es ja schon Neuigkeiten was genau mit Roman war.

"Ist noch bei der Untersuchung", war die Aussage des Trainers. "Aber ich denke, heute Nachmittag ist er wieder da."

Sven nickte und setzte sich zu Gonzo. "Armer Roman. Hoffentlich ist es wirklich nichts Schlimmes."

"Ich denke nicht - er ist einfach doof gefallen."

"Außerdem sind Torhüter hart im Nehmen", sagte Erik.

"Ja, die sind echt hart", nickte Gonzo. "Die müssen schon richtig kaputt sein, bis sie mal nicht spielen."

"Oder ein Bender", grinste Erik und zwinkerte Sven zu. "Die lassen sich ja auch nicht so leicht aufhalten."

"Wenn wir nicht spielen würden, wenn wir irgendwas haben, würden wir gar nicht spielen", zuckte Sven mit den Schultern.

"Ja, so kennen wir dich", nickte Erik.

Sven grinste schief, in seinen Worten lag eine ganze Menge Wahrheit.

"Los Jungs, ich hab Hunger", sagte Gonzo und stand auf.

Sven und Erik folgten ihm ans Buffet.

Sie füllten sich ihre Teller und setzten sich dann wieder zum Essen an ihren Tisch. Dabei unterhielten sie sich.

Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür, und Roman trat ein, in Begleitung ihres Physios.

Der Torhüter bewegte sich vorsichtig und etwas steif, lächelte aber.

"Ist nur eine Prellung", beruhigte er seine Mannschaftskameraden.

"Ich sagst ja, hart im Nehmen", meinte Erik.

Sven nickte, er selbst würde aber wohl nicht anders handeln. So ein Stammplatz war einfach viel zu schnell weg.

Roman hatte sich zu Mats an den Tisch gesetzt, der nun, immer noch im rosa T-Shirt, aufstand um Roman was zu essen zu holen.

Sven konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Essen, während er weiter mit Erik und Gonzo sprach.

Schließlich machten sich die ersten Spieler auf den Weg nach oben. Mittagspause, das hieß bei den meisten ein schönes und erholsames Mittagsschläfchen.

Auch Sven kuschelte sich in sein Bett und schloss die Augen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er eingeschlafen war.


	12. Bist du enttäuscht?

Das zweite Training war wieder recht hart, entsprechend müde war Sven, als er nach dem Abendessen noch mit einigen Mitspielern Billard spielte. So ging er auch recht früh ins Bett.

Er musste tief und fest geschlafen haben, denn er wurde erst wach, als eine leise Stimme seinen Namen sagte. "Sven... aufwachen Sven."

"Hmm?", drehte sich Sven träge zu der Stimme um.

"So müde? Dann sollte ich dich besser schlafen lasse", flüsterte der Fremde und berührte kurz seine Wange.

"Nein, nein", widersprach Sven sofort und richtete sich auf. Er musste echt tief geschlafen haben, wenn er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass der Fremde ihm den Schal schon umgebunden hatte.

"Sicher?"

"Ja, klar. Komm her..." Sven streckte die Hände aus um nach ihm zu tasten.

Der Fremde fing seine Hände auf halbem Weg ab und hielt sie fest. "Ganz in Ruhe Sven. Wir haben Zeit", wisperte der Fremde.

"Oh", machte Sven überrascht, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Aber vielleicht... vielleicht hatte der gestrige Abend ja auch beim Unbekannten was verändert. Die Matratze senkte sich, als er sich neben Sven setzte.

"Dann... willst du mir heute vielleicht verraten, wer du bist?" fragte Sven.

"Frag doch nicht immer", wisperte der Fremde.

"Es ist halt wichtig für mich..."

Statt einer Antwort fühlte er weiche Lippen, die sich auf seine legten.

Sven seufzte leicht, ließ sich aber sofort in den Kuss fallen. Dabei schob er sich etwas dichter an den Fremden.

Der Fremde hielt den Kuss überraschend sanft und zärtlich.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Sven seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn leicht an sich.

Der Fremde keuchte auf und löste sich aus dem Kuss.

"Was ist?", fragte Sven leise.

"Ich... nichts", sagte der Fremde. "Komm, leg dich hin."

Sven schüttelte leicht den Kopf und tastete wieder nach dem Unbekannten. Wieder fing der Fremde seine Hände sanft aber bestimmt ab.

"Was ist los?", fragte Sven leise.

"Vielleicht sollten... sollten wir heute doch mal nur schlafen", sagte der Fremde. "Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend."

"Bleibst du hier?", fragte Sven hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, aber ich komm morgen Abend wieder", versprach der Fremde.

"Bleib noch ein wenig... nur ein wenig", bat Sven noch einmal und lehnte sich zur Seite, wo er den Mund des Fremden vermutete.

Der Fremde seufzte leicht, kam aber Svens Lippen entgegen und berührte sie sanft.

Wieder hob Sven die Arme und zog ihn fest an sich.

Sofort spürte er, wie der Fremde zusammenzuckte und hörte ein eindeutig schmerzerfülltes Keuchen.

"Shit... oh, das tut mir leid", entschuldigte Sven sich sofort. Dann schoss es wie ein Blitz durch sein Bewusstsein. "Tut mir leid, Roman."

"Ach verdammte scheiße", fluchte Roman und achtete zum ersten Mal nicht darauf so leise zu sein, dass Sven seine Stimme nicht erkannte. "Diese beschissene Rippe."

"Willst du dich hinlegen?", bot Sven an.

"Nein... ich sollte gehen", sagte Roman mit immer noch deutlichen Schmerzen in der Stimme.

"Nein, bitte bleib hier." Unsicher griff Sven zu dem Schal, der noch immer seine Augen verdeckte. Der war jetzt eindeutig überflüssig, schließlich war die Katze jetzt aus dem Sack und er wusste, wer der Fremde war.

Er zog den Schal von den Augen - Roman schien das gar nicht mitzubekommen.

Der hielt sich seine Seite und versuchte ganz offenbar betont ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

"Leg dich hin", bot Sven erneut an.

Roman zögerte kurz, aber dann rutschte er tatsächlich nach hinten und legte sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken.  
Behutsam stopfte Sven ihm ein Kissen unter den Kopf und deckte ihn dann fürsorglich zu.

"Oh man", murmelte Roman. "Das war so echt nicht geplant..."

Sven nickte. "Gib einfach Mats die Schuld."

"Oh ja, das wird lustig. Ich sehs schon vor mir, wie ich Mats anmache, weil er unser Sexleben gestört hat."

Sven musste lachen, riss sich dann aber zusammen, er musste auf Roman Rücksicht nehmen.

"Lach du nur", brummte Roman.

"Du hast angefangen."

Roman öffnete die Augen und sah Sven an. "Hm... kann sein."

Sven lächelte ihn liebevoll an und strich ihm leicht über die Wange.

"Du bist Mats doch bestimmt dankbar, oder?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte es schöner gefunden, wenn du es mir selbst gesagt hättest. Freiwillig."

"Hm", machte Roman nur.

Sven seufzte - was war los mit Roman?

"Bist... bist du enttäuscht?" fragte Roman leise.

"Enttäuscht? Warum sollte ich enttäuscht sein?"

"Das ich es bin."

"Ich find’s schön, dass ichs jetzt weiß, Roman. Und ich... find’s schön, dass du es bist." 

"Wirklich?" fragte Roman.

"Ja, wirklich. Wir haben uns doch immer gut verstanden." Ohne darüber nachzudenken strich Sven ihm über die Wange.

Roman nickte langsam, beobachtete Sven aber immer noch intensiv.

"Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Sven besorgt.

"Geht so. Rippe tut weh und... naja... du weißt es jetzt."

"Und das ist so schlimm?"

Ein wenig unsicher zuckte Roman mit den Schultern.

"Warum wolltest du nicht, dass ich es weiß?", fragte Sven weiter, dabei streichelte er Roman wieder über die Wange und weiter über seine nackte Schulter.

"Weil du an jemand anderem interessiert bist..."

Sven runzelte die Stirn. Davon wusste er nichts. "An wem?"

"Na, an Mats. Das ist doch offensichtlich", sagte Roman.

"Oh", machte Sven. "Das... das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Roman schluckte und richtete sich langsam und vorsichtig auf. "Ich sollte dann besser gehen."

Sven schüttelte sofort den Kopf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand auf die Idee kommen könnte. Denn... ich will nichts von Mats. Er hat mir sehr geholfen, als ich hier her kam, so ohne Lars - aber ich will nichts von ihm."

"Du willst wirklich nichts von ihm?" hakte Roman nach.

"Nein", schüttelte Sven den Kopf. "Ich frag mich nur, wie du darauf kommst."

"Ich... für mich war das irgendwie klar..."

"Dann musst du jetzt wohl umdenken", lächelte Sven und beugte sich über ihn um ihn leicht zu küssen.

Roman war für einen Moment viel zu überrascht um den Kuss zu erwidern. Sven wollte sich schon wieder zurückziehen, als Roman ihm eine Hand in den Nacken legte und wieder zu sich zog.

Erleichtert küsste Sven ihn weiter, zärtlich, ganz leicht.

Er spürte Romans Finger, die leicht über seinen Nacken strichen.

Langsam löste er den Kuss wieder und sah ihn an. "Und... wie kam das - das unter der Dusche?"

"Tja... ich... ich dachte, wo Mats ja offenbar nicht so für dich empfindet oder du dich nicht traust ihn anzusprechen, könnten wir halt ein bisschen Spaß haben..."

Sven nickte. "Aber... warum hast du nichts gesagt, als ich dich gefragt habe?"

Roman seufzte tief. "Weil ich mir so vorstellen konnte, dass du nicht Mats willst sondern mich. Und ich dachte, wenn du erfährst, dass ich es bin, würdest du das nicht mehr wollen."

"Dummkopf", lächelte Sven ihn an. "Nach dem ersten Mal unter der Dusche hattest du mich am Haken."

Roman grinste schief. "Ich war danach erstmal nur erleichtert, dass du mir keine reingehauen hast. Ich mein, steht vermutlich nicht jeder drauf so überfallen zu werden..."

"Nein, es war schon... krass. Aber auch so heiß, dass ich dir gar keine scheuern konnte."

"Ich war wirklich überrascht, dass du mitgemacht hast. Und das du den Schal nicht runtergezogen hast."

Sven überlegte. "Ich weiß nicht - ich hätte es ja jederzeit machen können. Aber dann wärst du weg gewesen. Und ich wollte wissen, wie es weitergeht."

Roman lächelte leicht. "Und wie war dein weiterer Plan?"

"Ich wollte rausfinden, wer du bist." Sven hatte inzwischen ziemlich kalte Füße bekommen, also legte er sich vorsichtig dicht eben Roman und zog die Decke über sie. "Der Unbekannte ist so groß wie ich, nicht zu glatt rasiert, zumindest im Gesicht... und verdammt gut gebaut, unten herum."

Roman lachte auf. "Und wie wolltest du jetzt rausfinden, wer ich bin? Schwanztest?"

"Ich war noch dabei einen Plan auszuarbeiten. Aber... du wolltest auch langsam mehr, oder?"

"Sven, ich wollte von Anfang an mehr. Ich war aber halt auch sicher, dass du mich nicht willst. Aber gestern... die Küsse, das war..."

"Wunderschön", schlug Sven vor. Dann erst realisierte er die Liebeserklärung, die in Romans Worten steckte.

"Mehr als wunderschön", sagte Roman leise.

"Dann können wir darauf ja aufbauen."

Roman sah ihn immer noch ein klein wenig unsicher an. "Du gibst mir also ne Chance?"

"Natürlich." Sven schob sich dichter an ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich. Ein warmes, wohlbekanntes Kribbeln zog durch seinen Bauch. Er hat seinen Unbekannten tatsächlich entlarvt - und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.


End file.
